


The Street Performer

by relaxwonwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk how to tag send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relaxwonwoo/pseuds/relaxwonwoo
Summary: Junhui just happened to enjoy watching street performers.





	1. Introduction *PLEASE READ*

This is a cross post. This fic was originally posted on wattpad.  
I'm posting it on here too.  
The era they are in is Don't Wanna Cry/AL1 era so all their hair colors, clothing style, ages, etc is based on that era.  
This is also my first time on ao3 so I apologize if the format is weird.  
Chapters are kind short but oh well deal with it.  
This is also based in L.A. but their names are still in last name first name format bc why the hell not.  
Enjoy!


	2. One

"Junhui hyung! Jihoon hyung! Let's head on over to that cafe!" Seungkwan shouted with glee, grabbing Junhui and Jihoon by their arms and pulling them into a shop called Cafe Mansae. It was Saturday and the boys decided to spend it in downtown LA, browsing the stores, maybe buying  a few clothing items here and there. 

Junhui looked around the shop, it was a pastel pink color, with blue lining the walls. The tables were a pearl white, with shiny silver chairs, and the floors were a nice wooden color. They approached the counter, a tall boy with pale skin and brown hair was working there. Junhui looked at the menu above his head, seeing they had bubble tea and smiling widely.

"Hello, welcome to Cafe Mansae. How can I help you?" The boy said, looking up and smiling brightly at them. His name tag read, "Wonwoo - Assistant Manager".

"Hi yes, I'll have a large Oreo milk tea, with double bubble, regular sugar and ice." Junhui smiled back at him. He watched as Wonwoo punched numbers into the cash register. 

"That will be $6.08, and your change will be $3.92" He told Junhui, grabbing the 10 dollar bill Junhui handed to him and putting it into the cash register, giving him his change and receipt. 

"Thank you, have a nice day!" Wonwoo smiled at him again. 

"Thank you, and you too." Junhui smiled back. 

"Next!"

"WONU! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE WORKING TODAY. " Junhui heard Seungkwan shout. He turned around and saw Seungkwan hugging Wonwoo from over the counter, Wonwoo looking excited to see his friend.

"Seungkwan, who's this?" Jihoon asked, confusion evident on his face. 

"My best friend, Wonwoo, I was gonna introduce you guys sooner but I guess today is the day." He said sheepishly. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Junhui." Junhui reached his hand out smiling. 

"Jihoon." Jihoon nodded at him.

"Nice to meet you both, I hope we can be friends." Wonwoo smiled again. Boy he sure loved to smile a lot, Junhui thought.

While those two intereacted, Junhui waited at end of the counter, looking at his receipt. 

"Order 1010." He said to himself, and a few seconds later a male voice called out his order. 

"Order 1010!" Junhui looked up and a saw a boy who couldn't be older than 18 holding his drink. 

"That's me." Junhui smiled at him and grabbed the drink, looking at his name tag. "Chan" is what it read. 

"Chan!" Wonwoo called out to him. "Your shifts over in 5 minutes, feel free to go in the back and start putting your things away."

"Sweet! Just in time!" Then Chan disappeared through the side door. Junhui walked to a table in the corner, waiting for Jihoon and Seungkwan to collect their drinks. He put the straw in his mouth, drinking some of the tea, chewing on the small tapioca ball that ended up in his mouth. Jihoon and Seungkwan quickly joined him. 

"What did you guys get?" He asked, studying their drinks. 

"I got Honey Mango milk tea with lychee jelly." Jihoon said, taking a sip of his drink. 

"And I got Taro milk tea, without boba." Seungkwan stabbed his straw through his drink.

The side door opened suddenly, and Chan came running out. Jun watched as the brown haired boy run from behind the counter and out the door and chuckled to himself. 

"Hey you guys," Jihoon spoke up after a few minutes. Seungkwan and Junhui looked up, signaling him to continue. 

"Wanna go watch the street performance?"


	3. Two

"Wanna go watch the street performance?"

"Hell yeah!" Junhui shouted excitedly. "Let's go~" Junhui loved watching street performers, it didn't matter what type. He didn't know what it was that made them so interesting. Maybe it was the fact that there are so many types of street performers or the fact that they were all so confident and we were willing to share their talent with others.

Seungkwan, Jihoon, and Junhui quickly drank the rest of their tea then threw away the empty cups. Seungkwan made his way over to Wonwoo, hugging him goodbye from over the counter.

"I'll come back when your shift is over!" He called out.

"Alright!"

Junhui was already out the door, looking across the street to see a fairly large crowd circling what he guessed was the street performance.

"These guys are incredible. They've only been at it for a few months but they've become hella popular." Jihoon explained as they crossed the street.

"Did you just say 'hella'?" Seungkwan and Junhui said in unison. Jihoon ignored them and continued talking.

"There's this one kid in the group who's been b-boying since he was 6 years old. He can do all types of tricks and flips! It's insane."

"Wow!" Junhui exclaimed.

"Do they have a name?" Seungkwan asked. They quickly approached the crowd and heard the beat of the song. Junhui quickly recognized the song as Mic Drop by BTS. It was the Steve Aoki Remix though.

"Yeah, they're called MXDS."

"What does that stand for?"

"I don't know- hey where's Junhui hyung?" Jihoon cut himself off, looking around for his hyung.

While Seungkwan and Jihoon were talking, Junhui manages to slip through the crowd, trying to get a better look. He was pushed and shoved left and right. Everyone wanted to get closer to see the performance and Junhui started to feel claustrophobic. He decided there was no use in trying to get to the front and started to go back to find Seungkwan and Jihoon. Someone really tall bumped into him, causing him to trip over his own two feet, and fell to the ground.

He hissed in pain as his palms made contact with the pavement. He quickly looked at his palms, seeing drops of blood starting to appear from the cuts. People gasped all around him, making space and looking at him.

He grabbed a napkin from his pocket and wiped the blood off. As he started to get up, a hand grabbed him by his upper arm, pulling him up, he looked up and saw a cute boy with brown hair wearing a red and blue plaid shirt with a white t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, furrowing his eyebrows cutely with concern. Wow he's cute, Junhui thought to himself, slightly blushing.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered. Damn it.

"Come on!" The boy said, pulling him through the gap of people. Junhui was so confused he didn't realize that the boy pulled him to the front of the crowd. Junhui watched as the boy started dancing in front of him, and the crowd started to cheer and the music started again. The boy gestured Junhui to start dancing along with him, and Junhui felt a rush of panic as he realized what was going on.

He shook his head quickly and ran out from the center. He pushed through the people, yelling out apologies.

As he finally exited the crowd he put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He just couldn't perform again, not after-

"Junhui hyung!" Junhui looked up at the voice, seeing Jihoon and Seungkwan walking towards him, he quickly straightened up, wiping off his knees.

"Are you okay? Where did you go? What happened to your palms?" Seungkwan rushed out.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just tried to get to the front of the crowd and I fell." He explained, not mentioning the boy from earlier.

"Are you sure?" Jihoon questioned, studying his features.

"Yeah, but I'm quite tired... Can we go home?" Junhui asked.

"Yeah let's go." The boys started to make their way home, Junhui looked back when the crowd cheered loudly, the cute boy in the plaid shirt on his mind.


	4. Three

"Minghao! Hyung, get up! You're gonna be late!"

Minghao groaned in his sleep. 

"Five more minutes, Mom!"

"I'm not your mom." Minghao sprung up from his laying position, eyes flying open. He looked at his roommate, Hansol, with confusion.

"What time is it?!" He exclaimed. He fumbled for his phone that was charging on the nightstand. He turned on his lockscreen, looking at the time. His eyes widened, and he jumped out of bed, almost tripping over his own feet. It was 12:55pm and he was supposed to meet Seungcheol and Mingyu at 12:00pm. He saw various texts and missed calls and he quickly got dressed. Thank God he night showers. He just threw on whatever he could find, running into the bathroom, to brush his teeth.

After brushing his teeth, he ran into the kitchen, opening the cabinets looking for a snack to eat on the way there.

"Here." Hansol tossed him a granola bar, Minghao caught it with one hand.

"Thanks man! I gotta go, see you later!" Minghao was out the door in a flash, grabbing his skateboard on the way out.

He quickly ran down the stairs from his apartment complex, jumping on his skateboard and rushing down the street. He quickly kicked his foot, turning the corners and only narrowly missing getting hit by a car. 

He opened his granola bar, biting into the chocolate treat. He quickly arrived at downtown, immediately going to where him, Mingyu, and Seungcheol usually meet up, Cafe Mansae.

He got off his skateboard and walked into the cafe, seeing Mingyu and Seungcheol sitting in a corner.

"Hao!" Seungcheol waved to him, looking slightly pissed. Oh no.

"Sorry I'm late," Minghao rushed out, plopping down in the seat next to Mingyu, giving him a side hug, and doing his signature handshake with Seungcheol.

"It's alright " Seungcheol assured him. "Let's just go walk around before we have to set up."

Minghao, Mingyu, and Seungcheol made their way towards the counter smiling at Wonwoo. 

"Hey we're heading out, when Chan comes in tell him that we went to walk around before the show." Seungcheol told him. 

"Will do." Wonwoo nodded his head.

"Bye Wonu." Minghao called out to him. Wonwoo chuckled and looked at Mingyu, his smile widening.

Mingyu was smiling awkwardly at him. He looked like he wanted to say something but was at a loss of words.

"Aren't you gonna go with your friends?" Wonwoo asked, an amused glint in his eyes. 

"Um I- y-yeah, bye." He smiled, a blush forming on the top of his ears and bridge of his nose, scurrying out the front door.

Minghao watched as Mingyu walked out the cafe, blush on his cheeks.

"Did you do it?" Minghao asked hopefully. Mingyu just shook his head, causing Minghao to sigh and Seungcheol to roll his eyes.

"I don't understand why you don't just ask him out already." Seungcheol said as they started to make their way down the street, heading into an Urban Outfitters.

"It's just the fact I get so nervous around him." Mingyu explained, looking at a rack of Stussy hoodies. He saw an orange one, looking for his size.

"Do you even think he likes guys?" Minghao asked, trying on a pink dad hat. He looked in the mirror, and saw it complemented him well. He turned to Seungcheol, and he nodded in approval.

"That's the thing, I don't even know if he likes guys." Mingyu sighed sadly.

"You won't know unless you just ask him out." Seungcheol told him.

"He has a point." Minghao agreed.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side! Some best friend you are." Mingyu pouted.

"I'm not gonna be on your side of stupidity." Minghao said and he walked to the register. He gave the hat to the lady there, smiling slightly.

"That will be $18.21." She said in a bored tone. He gave her a 20 dollar bill.

"Your change is $1.79 have a good day." She sighed, giving him his hat in a bag with the change and receipt.

"Thanks, you too." He headed out the door with Seungcheol and Mingyu behind him, and they all made their way to their designated performance spot, which was across the street from Cafe Mansae.

"Where's Chan?" Seungcheol asked.

"Here!" Chan announced his arrival. 

"You got the speaker?" Seungcheol asked.

"Yes hyung, it's right here." He said as he pulled the speaker from his bag.

"What song are we dancing to today?" Minghao asked.

"Mic Drop by BTS." Chan said.

"The Steve Aoki remix?" Mingyu smilied knowingly.

"Mhm." Chan handed Mingyu the speaker and started stretching. Minghao and Seungcheol followed his actions. Seungcheol took out his phone, watching as the time changed from 2:29pm to 2:30pm. Just in time.

"Alright let's do this!"


	5. Four

The crowd cheers as Minghao does a flip backward as J-Hope switches to Suga, landing on the final 'bungee' in the song. Minghao turned to the crown when he landed, smiling at all of them. He watched as some girls blushed, even some guys. But what really caught his attention was a black haired guy.

He watched as the guy tried to make his way through the crowd. He seemed frustrated and started to make his way back when he suddenly disappeared from Minghao's view.

"Did you see my bag-"

Minghao's eye widened and he rushed to the crowd. The guy had fallen. The crows gasped as they moved out of the way, Mingyu paused the music that was playing from his phone, Seungcheol and Chan paused their movements and watched as their friend ran towards the crowd.

Minghao pushed and shoved to get to where the guy fell. He saw him wipe the blood off of his palms, and started to get up. Minghao helped him up, grabbing him by his upper arm. He looked up at him and Minghao's breath caught in his throat. The man was attractive as hell. He felt his throat get dry by just his beauty. He gulped and looked into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as the guy got up.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered. The poor guy just wanted to see his performance, that's when Minghao got an idea.

"Come on!" Minghao pulled the boy to the middle of the crowd and started dancing in front of the boy. The music started up again, and Minghao gestured for the boy to dance along with him. He saw a flash of panic in the boys eyes and watched as he ran away from the center of the crowd.

Minghao pouted, looking at where the boy was just at. Then he looked at Chan and Seungcheol who were oblivious to what Minghao was doing, dancing along to the chorus of Mic Drop.

Minghao contemplated whether he should run after the boy or not, and decided against it. He can't stop the show for a second time. He sighed and continued to dance.

-

"Hyung, who was the guy from earlier?" Chan asked him, as they started to pack up the equipment.

Their performance had just ended, and the boys were tired.

"Yeah, you just completely ran into the crowd and pulled him into our performance area. I know we do that sometimes but still, you could've told us you wanted to do that today." Seungcheol lightly scolded him.

Minghao looked down, twiddling his thumbs. "I saw that he wanted to see the performance and he got pushed down, and I ran to go help him." He explained, not including the part about him thinking the boy was cute and tried to flirt during their performance. Unfortunately Mingyu caught on.

"There's something he isn't telling us." Mingyu announced, looking at Minghao intently.

"Minghao, why did you pull him from the crowd?" He continued, watching a blush form across Minghao's cheeks. Mingyu's eyes widened in realization.

"YOU THOUGHT HE WAS CUTE!" Mingyu shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Minghao.

"W-hat? Pfft! No I didn't!" Minghao denied, but his stuttering didn't help his denial. Damn it.

"Yes you did! I'm your best friend I can tell these things."

Seungcheol and Chan watched the conversation between the two from the side. They looked at each other, then rolled their eyes.

"....fine." Minghao sighed in defeat. "I thought he was cute."

"HA! Knew it!" Mingyu threw his fist in the air.

"Did you get his number?" Chan asked, butting into their conversation. Minghao shook his head. 

"Did you at least get his name?" Seungcheol asked him.

Chan, Mingyu, and Seungcheol watched as Minghao opened his mouth to speak, then covered it with his hands in horror. They sighed shaking their heads in unison.

"Well fuck."


	6. Five

A loud banging noise on his bedroom door is what woke up Junhui on Monday morning. He groaned and cursed under his breath, grabbing his phone and looking at the time. 10:56am. Who the hell would be here banging on his door at this time?

He sighed, getting up and walking to his door. He was shirtless, wearing only red plaid pajama bottoms that hung loosely on his waist, but he didn't care. He swung it open, glaring at the person who disturbed his beauty sleep.

"What?" He asked the person while rubbing his eyes, morning voice laced with annoyance.

"Don't get sassy with me! Is this anyway to treat your older best friend? Aish this kid." The familiar voice sassed. Junhui opened his eyes and saw his best friend of three years, Yoon Jeonghan, standing with his arms crossed, eyebrows raised. He took in his short blonde hair, white t-shirt with the front tucked in, white suspenders hanging behind his light washed jeans and his white shoes. (A/N: basically his don't wanna cry outfit LOL)

Junhui sighed. "Sorry hyung..." He scratched the back of his messy hair sheepishly. "Wait... How did you get in?!

"Jihoon, let me in when he was leaving, said he was going to the studio." Jeonghan explained. Junhui nodded, then internally sighed. He wished he could go to the studio Jihoon is always going to. None of his friends have ever gone with him though, Jihoon liked to be alone when he went.

"Anyways did you forget about today?" Jeonghan asked, sighing when Junhui had a look of confusion on his features.

"Helping me today..." Jeonghan prompted his best friend.

A look of realization crossed Junhui's face and the older sighed in relief.

"Oh yeah! I'm your model today!" Junhui exclaimed, Jeonghan nodded.

"Yes now hurry up and get ready!" He slapped the younger's chest lightly, causing the black-haired male to flinch. He rolled his eyes as his friend walked down the hallway and into the living room, then closed his bedroom door.

He made his way to his closet and opened the doors, looking at the various jackets and shirts hanging, jeans stacked up, and shoes lined up neatly at the bottom. He looked through his closet, clicking his tongue.

"What to wear, what to wear...." Junhui said to himself. He looked through his clothes, smiling when he found the perfect outfit, and grabbed the items.

He put the clothes on his bed neatly, and walked out his room into the bathroom across the hall. He quickly undressed and got into the shower, and washed up. He quietly hummed to himself, closing his eyes. His thoughts drifted to the brown haired boy from Saturday, smiling at the caring look that was in his eyes when he approached Junhui. He wishes he could see him again. His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the bathroom door. He opened his eyes.

"Hurry up you've been in there for like 10 years! What did you do, fall down the drain?" Jeonghan's voice was slightly muffled by the shower running, but Junhui still heard him.

"I swear to God, if you're jacking off in there I will not hesitate to-" Jeonghan's threat was interrupted by Junhui.

"Shut up! I'm getting out! I'm getting out!" Junhui yelled, slightly embarrassed that Jeonghan would think he's doing that.

"You better get out." He said. Junhui quickly shut off the water, opening the curtain and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist.

"And for your information," Junhui said as he opened the door, looking at Jeonghan. "I was not doing that." He told the blonde male.

"Good, wouldn't want to find out my Junnie's innocence has been tainted~" Jeonghan pinched his cheeks. Junhui slapped his hands away and walked into his room, getting dressed quickly, then walked back to the bathroom, picked up his dirty clothes, throwing them into the washing machine, then proceeded to brush his teeth, and fix his hair. He decided to keep his bangs down, and brushed the sides down along with his bangs. When he walked into the living room, he heard a whistle and looked to see Jeonghan, nodding in approval and to his surprise, Seungkwan, jokingly fanning himself.

He rolled his eyes for what seemed liked the tenth time this morning, then looked down at his outfit. He was wearing a white hoodie with Stussy on the back and on the arms, and black skinny jeans with holes running down from his thighs to the middle of his shins. A red jacket was tied around his waist, and he decided to wear his red and white high-top Vans with the outfit.

"Were you here this whole time?" He asked Seungkwan and the younger shook his head.

"No hyung, I got here a few minutes ago." He told his neighbor. Seungkwan and Jeonghan were roommates, apparently they went to the same high school and were friends ever since Jeonghan was a junior, and Seungkwan, a freshman. It's pretty amazing how they moved in together, despite the age gap. Jeonghan was 22 years old, and Seungkwan just turned 19 a few months ago. Junhui's birthday was next month. (A/N: SO ITS BASICALLY MAY YALL LMAOOO I HAD TO THINK FOR A SECOND MYSELF HAHAHAHA)

"Anyways, he's gonna help us today!" Jeonghan told his best friend. They met when Junhui was 18 years old, and Jeonghan 19 years old. Jihoon and Junhui were roommates, and Junhui actually met Jeonghan through Jihoon when he first moved in. Jihoon had been Junhui's friend from high school also and they moved in together after they graduated. When he met Jeonghan, the two boys instantly clicked, and quickly became best friends.

"Well then, let's go!" Junhui exclaimed, walking towards the door, grabbing the house keys from the side table.

"We have a photo shoot to do."


	7. Six

"Mingyu-ah! Hurry up we're gonna be late!" Minghao yelled out to his tall best friend.

Him and Mingyu were walking along downtown Monday afternoon, waiting for today's performance to start. They were caught up in looking at shoes when Minghao checked his phone looking at the time, his eyes widening. It was 2:45pm. Their show starts at 2:30pm. They were 15 minutes late. Minghao was screwed.

"Shit! It's 2:45 oh my god! Seungcheol is going to have our asses hanging over his fire place!" Minghao shouted, running his hands through his brown hair, fearing MXDS' leader's anger.

"Well come on!" Mingyu shouted at him and started sprinting down the street. Minghao stayed on the sidewalk though, weaving past the shoppers on the rather busy sidewalk. Most people recognized him as one of the street performers and moved out of the way, realizing he was late to his own show.

He felt a rush of relief pass through him as he approached the corner next to Cafe Mansae, right across from the performance area. Mingyu was already there pushing through the crowd, and Minghao sharply turned the corner, not noticing the other person approaching the corner, and harshly collided with him, sending both of them to the ground.

-

"Junhui, lift your head up a little." Jeonghan instructed the model. Junhui did as he was told, looking into the camera Jeonghan was holding. He usually does this for Jeonghan, knowing his best friend had always wanted to be a photographer, and didn't mind helping him with his dream.

They were in a small park by downtown LA, known as the LA Commons. There were trees every where, even some old timey looking buildings. To Junhui's left there was a tennis court, and far to his right, was a pond that doubled as some sort of swimming pool. Next to the swimming pool was a playground, and he heard children laughing and screaming, enjoying the nice May weather. It was about 80° F, making Junhui sweat slightly in his hoodie. He wanted to take it off but he wasn't wearing anything underneath, and although he knew he was quite handsome, he was still slightly self-conscious about his body.

"Grab onto the branch with your left arm and lean back." Jeonghan told him and Junhui quickly followed the instructions, looking into the 'distance' but really he was looking at Seungkwan in the grass on his knees, trying to get a squirrel to come to him. He watched as the younger would try to get the squirrel to come to him, then chuckled whenever he was rejected by the animal.

"Alright I think that's enough pictures for today." Jeonghan announced, putting the camera away in the bag that was on his shoulder. He zipped up the bag and looked up to see Seungkwan wiping his knees.

"So," Junhui spoke up, looking at Seungkwan. The younger blonde looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"How does it feel to be rejected by another species?" He asked his friend, laughing when the other turned red. Jeonghan snickered at Junhui's question and started to walk away.

"Yah! You're so rude, aish this hyung." Seungkwan whined. They all quickly left the park and made their way to the busy streets of downtown. As they approached Cafe Mansae, Seungkwan told his hyungs he would be right back, he wanted to visit Wonwoo. Junhui smiled at the mention of his name. After their first encounter, Wonwoo and Junhui met once or twice more, and they slowly became friends. During one of their hang outs Seungkwan whined and said that Junhui was stealing his best friend, causing Wonwoo to reassure him, that he was only his best friend, and Junhui to flick him on the forehead, reminding the younger that he already had a best friend. Seungkwan would blush and look down, and Wonwoo and Junhui cooed teasingly, pinching his cheeks, both of them laughing when Seungkwan smacked their hands away.

"Alright we'll wait for you at the corner." Jeonghan told him, and the two older males began walking to the corner. Junhui walked slightly ahead, completely oblivious to the brown haired boy who was speeding down the other side of the corner. Just as he was about to turn and ask Jeonghan if they could go through the pictures while they waited, the brown-haired boy crashed into the black-haired male, sending them both to the ground.

Minghao and Junhui both groaned in pain, Minghao clutching his side where Junhui's elbow hit, and Junhui holding his wrist as blood came out from his palm, again.

Jeonghan just watched the two in shock, not really processing the situation or knowing what to do.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?!" Minghao asked, looking up and gasping softly when he realized who he crashed into. It was the boy from Saturday. This has to be fate.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Junhui told the guy, not looking up though. Minghao looked at his hand, saw the blood, and quickly felt around his pockets, making a small 'aha!' sound when he found what he was looking for. A bandaid.

"Here." Junhui then looked up and it was his turn to gasp. It was the boy who had been on his mind for the past two days. He looked at Minghao's outstretched hand and saw the bandaid, smiling slightly and gratefully taking the bandaid. Minghao also smiled slightly when he saw Junhui smile. His smile is so cute, just like him, he thought to himself. Just then Minghao remembered why he bumped into the guy, and why he was running.

"Shit! The performance!" He quickly got up and ran from the scene, he crossed the street and looked back, seeing the Junhui being helped up by Jeonghan, slightly feeling a pang of jealousy, wishing it was him, but then he shook the feeling off and ran into the crowd, and started to dance.

Across the street, Junhui was wiping off his clothes, and opened the bandaid, putting it on his palm.

Seungkwan walked out in that moment, abruptly stopping at the scene in front of him. He saw the bandaid on his hyung's palm, Jeonghan looking worried and only one question came out of his mouth.

"What the fuck happened while I was gone?" He questioned, and Jeonghan asked at the same time, "Who was that guy?" Junhui didn't answer the questions. Instead he looked to where the crowd of people were, and started to walk over, wanting to know the boy's name.

Just before he could cross the street, his phone rang and he sighed, halting his movements to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Junhui answered, not looking at the caller ID.

"Junhui hyung, can you come home please? I left my house keys at the studio and they closed it early today, so there's no way I can get them back." Jihoon's voice said from the phone. Junhui mentally sighed in frustration but answered him calmly.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 10 minutes." He told his roommate, rolling his eyes at the carelessness of him.

"Thanks hyung! See you when you get here!" Jihoon then hung up the call, not giving Junhui time to say his farewells.

He took his phone from his ear, looking at his lockscreen of a skyline sunset, and sighed, looking up at the crowd surrounding the street performance. There's always next time... He thought.

He walked back over to where Seungkwan and Jeonghan were standing, told them he was going home to let Jihoon in, then said goodbye to the two. He stuffed his hands in his pocket, the slight stinging pain in his palm, and the brown-haired street performer the only thing on his mind on his way home. He just wanted to know his name.


	8. Seven

One question Junhui never thought that this one question would make him extremely happy. Little did he know, this one question would also change his life forever.

"Wanna go to the studio with me?" Woozi asked his hyung Wednesday morning.

"W-what?" Junhui asked, not processing what his roommate had just asked him.

"I know I said I never want anyone to come with me but there's this song I've been working on and I want you to hear it." Jihoon explained, looking slightly nervous at his roommate. There's also someone I want you to meet, he thought to himself.

Him and Soonyoung have been dating for about 5 months but they've been friends for 8 months. Jihoon was instantly attracted Soonyoung when he bumped into him at the studio one day. Soonyoung was supposed to meet his friend there, got lost and ended up walking the halls aimlessly, when he literally, bumped into Jihoon.

Jihoon was on his phone listening to one of his songs he recently composed called 20 when he turned the corner, bumping into a figure. He fell to the floor and was about to look up and yell at the person when a hand reached out for him, he took and looked up, and was stunned by the man's beauty. Jihoon then began to blush profusely, stuttering out apologizes, only to have the boy tell him it was alright, that he wasn't looking either.

"Kwon Soonyoung." The man, Soonyoung, introduced himself.

"Lee Jihoon." Jihoon smiled at him, looking up since he was significantly shorter than him, causing the guy to smile back. Then Soonyoung asked him where to find Studio 17 and Jihoon pointed him in the right direction. Soonyoung quickly waved goodbye to the shorter male, and walked in the direction and Jihoon watched as the man left him.

They met each other again at the studio, and that was when Soonyoung asked for his number and Jihoon happily gave it to him.

3 months of texting, calling, and hanging out at the studio to try and get to know each other, Soonyoung confessed his quickly developed feelings to the younger male. Jihoon told him the feelings were the same and Soonyoung asked him out on a date.

5 months into the friendship and various dates later, Jihoon decided to make it official between the two, and they've been going out ever since.

"Hell yeah I'll go to the studio with you!" Junhui exclaimed excitedly, quickly going to his room to change clothes. Jihoon laughed at his hyung's childish actions, and waited for him to get ready. 

He planned out this meeting for a week now, and he was extremely nervous. Would Junhui and Soonyoung even get along? He couldn't stomach the thought of his boyfriend and his friend who was also his roommate not getting along. He wanted Soonyoung to be able to come around, and so did Soonyoung.

Junhui quickly got dressed, throwing on a simple outfit. He was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'BE THE CHANGE' in white lettering in the front, dark blue jeans with holes at the knees and, his black and white high top converse.

He grabbed the house keys and bounced up and down on the balls of of feet, showing his excitement for his trip to the studio. Jihoon chuckled at his movements. He reminded him of s puppy, excited for his daily walk.

"Ready?" Jihoon asked even though he already knew the answer. Junhui nodded his head excitedly, and walked out the door, Jihoon following in suit.

"Let's go~" and the two began their journey to the studio.


	9. Eight

Excited was an understatement.

Nothing could describe what Junhui was feeling. Jihoon has been going to the studio for over a year. He's always going there to write, compose and produce songs. He hopes to become a famous songwriter. His singing voice is a blessing too.

"Whoa..." Junhui was at a lost for words when they arrived at the studio. It was a small building, only being 5 stories but it was beautiful anyways. In gold block letters read 'Pledis Studios' above the front doors. 

As they walked in, Junhui studied the lobby. The floor was marble and shiny. He looked up and saw the ceiling had a painting of a pink and blue sunset. He was in absolute awe that he didn't even notice the black-haired receptionist sitting at the front desk.

"Hey Dokyeom." Jihoon nodded at the receptionist at the front desk. Junhui waved slightly. 

"Hey Woozi!" He waved back, a huge smile spreading across his face. Junhui looked at Jihoon with confusion etched on his face. Woozi? He hasn't heard that nickname since high school.

"This is my roommate, Jun." Jihoon gestured to his friend.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Dokyeom, DK for short." Dokyeom held out his hand. Junhui gratefully took it, smiling wide.

"I'm," Junhui looked at Jihoon, and his eyes said for him to go along with what he called him. "Jun."

"Nice to meet you." Dokyeom told him.

"Alright well we're gonna head up to my studio." Jihoon told him and gestured for Junhui to follow him. Junhui quickly followed him.

"Hoshi's waiting for you already!" Dokyeom called out at Jihoon. Jihoon just put a thumbs up in the air.

"Why did you tell him my name was Jun? I haven't used that since high school!" Junhui questioned. 

"We use nicknames here." Jihoon told him simply.

"Ah." That was all Junhui could say. As they made their way up the stairs to the second floor, Junhui remembered what Dokyeom said.

"Who's Hoshi?" He asked Jihoon as they approached a studio labelled AL1.

"Naega Hosh!" A voice said from the inside, clearly hearing what Junhui asked. Jihoon giggled fondly causing the older to look at him weirdly.

"There's someone I've been wanting you to meet but I didn't know when to do it till now." Jihoon explained as he opened the door.

They walked into the studio space, and Junhui took a moment to look around as he stepped in. To his left, he saw a recording both in the corner with a table in front of it. On that table were music sheets, crumpled up notebook paper, and a blue and green keyboard. On his right was some records hanging on the wall. He recognized that some of them were Jihoon's favorite artists. Underneath them was a black leather couch and on that couch, was a black-haired male. 

Junhui assumed he had been the one who was talking when they were inside. Jihoon walked over to where the male was sitting and sat rather close to him. The male put his arm around Jihoon's shoulder and oh, he kissed then corner of his mouth, causing Jihoon to whine.

"Babe~" Jihoon said, dragging out the 'a'. "At least let me introduce you before you start kissing on me." He scolded him. Jihoon turned to Junhui, and smile slightly.

"Junhui, meet Soonyoung, my boyfriend." Jihoon told him, gesturing to the man named Soonyoung.

"Nice to meet you," Soonyoung spoke up. "Kwon Soonyoung."

Junhui's eyes darted between the two on the couch. Jihoon had a boyfriend? Since when? Why didn't he tell me? Junhui was pulled out of his thoughts by Jihoon's nervous tone.

"Hyung," he started. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I wanted to get to know Soonyoung better before I introduced you two."

Junhui watched as he looked fondly at Soonyoung, causing the corners of his mouth to tilt upwards.

"Soonyoung makes me happy, I glad I bumped into him when I did." The blonde continued, smiling at Soonyoung causing the latter to smile back.

"Wow." Junhui spoke up, causing the two males to look at him. Jihoon still had a smile on his face, but it disappeared when Junhui sighed, holding the bridge of his nose.

"Why..." Junhui started, looking up at the two? "...didn't you bring him around sooner?" He finished, laughing when Jihoon looked at him, confusion prominent on his face.

"Hello, Nice to finally meet you, I'm Wen Junhui." He held out his hand for Soonyoung to take, which he gladly did. Jihoon sighed in relief, glad that his friend accepted his relationship.

"Wait so, if your name is Soonyoung, then what's your nickname here at the studio?" Jihoon asked as he sat on the chair by the desk. Jihoon finally relaxed and got comfortable, leaning into his boyfriend.

"Ah, it's Hoshi." He told Junhui. Oh right, Dokyeom called him Hoshi earlier, Junhui thought.

"Do you have one?" Hoshi asked.

"Yeah it's Jun, Jihoon gave it to me when we met the receptionist."

"Yeah, if you come to this studio no one can know your real name unless you become comfortable with them enough to share it." Jihoon explained.

A sudden, slightly frantic knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Hoshi hyung!" The voice said, causing the three boys to turn their heads, looking at the door. Soonyoung got up and opened the door. 

On the other side of the door stood a boy. He had dark brown hair, and was wearing black track pants, white Adidas and a black t-shirt. His neck was glistening with sweat. He looked really familiar to Junhui, but he couldn't figure out where he knows him from.

"What is it..." He trailed off, looking at Jihoon and then Junhui, eyes lingering on him for a little bit, then looked back at the boy. "Dino?"

Dino must be his nickname, Junhui thought.

"We need you in the studio, we're having trouble with the choreography." Dino rushed out, worry laced in his tone.

"I'm with Woozi and his friend right now." Soonyoung gestured towards the two, and Dino looked at them.

Dino smiled at Jihoon then looked at Junhui, eyes widening slightly, a look of realization crossing his face. No one noticed it though, and he looked back at Soonyoung. A mischievous glint was in his eyes, that again, no one noticed.

"They can come too." Dino told Soonyoung.

"Alright then," Soonyoung started to walk out the door, and looked back at Jihoon and Junhui.

"Come on guys." He nodded his head towards Dino and the two got up, and followed Soonyoung out the door.

They made their way down the long hallway, Dino in front smiling to himself at the plan he had come up with, while Soonyoung, Jihoon and Junhui followed in tow.

As they turned the corner, they approached two gray double doors. It had two, small rectangular windows and on the top of the doors it said, 'Studio 17' in black block letters. Junhui could hear music blasting from the other side, but he couldn't decipher what song it was.

Dino looked back at Soonyoung and Jihoon and smiled, then he looked at Junhui and winked, catching the other off guard. Dino laughed at his shocked reaction then opened one of the doors and walked in.

The other three walked in after him, and Junhui quickly recognized the song as EXO's Ko Ko Bop. 

Junhui looked around the room. The floor was wooden, and had a beige color to it. There were mirrors lined up on the right wall, with a fan right in the corner. On the left wall, were three guys.

Two of them were sitting on the floor talking, the other was turned around. As they walked, the two guys on the floor turned their heads, stopping their conversation and smiling when they saw Dino and Soonyoung. They didn't notice Jihoon and Junhui. One of them got up, and holy shit was he tall.

Junhui watched as the giant ran to Soonyoung, crushing him into a hug.

"Hoshi hyung!" The tall boy said, hugging Soonyoung. The shorter hugged him back tightly, and Jihoon smiled at their interaction.

"Hi Mingyu." Soonyoung laughed.

Mingyu looked at Jihoon, then at Junhui and his smile dropped. He widened his eyes in shock and quickly turned to the other male who was still on the floor. The third male was still turned around, oblivious to what was going on

"S. Coups hyung!" He called out, nodding at Junhui.

Junhui looked between the two extremely confused, looking at Jihoon and Soonyoung who looked equally confused. He turned back and watched S. Coups stared at him for a few seconds then gasped, turning his head to look at the third guy. Just as S. Coups turned to look at him, the guy turned around, eyes glued to his phone. He looked up, his eyes widening in confusion when he realized everyone was looking at him.

He blushed slightly at the attention he was getting. His eyes quickly darted around the room, he looked at Soonyoung and Jihoon and smiled, then looked at Dino who was smiling widely, then looked down to his right, seeing S. Coups looking at him. S. Coups looked at Mingyu, and the boy followed his eyes and Mingyu moved to the side, revealing who was behind him and the boy gasped, almost dropping his phone.

Their eyes met, and Junhui was extremely grateful that Jihoon invited him to the studio today.


	10. Nine

Fate is funny. Sometimes fate can screw you over completely and ruin your life. Other times fate can be the best thing ever. Right now for Wen Junhui, fate seems to be the best thing ever.

There he was, standing right in front of him. The brown-haired boy that hasn't left his mind. The boy he's bumped into twice. Standing 10 feet away from him on the other side of the dance studio, was the boy who came into his life, and the boy he never wanted to leave.

It was so quiet in the room, you could hear a pin drop, the only noise was the fan and the hum of the speakers through the room. Soonyoung, Jihoon, Mingyu, S. Coups, and Dino were looking in between the five of them. Then they all turned to look at two boys, their eyes leaving never leaving one another. 

(A/N: IN CASE YOU'RE CONFUSED AND ITS STILL IN JUNHUI'S POV WITHOUT IT BEING HIS POINT OF VIEW SO THATS WHY IT SAYS HOSHI AND WOOZI'S REAL NAME AND THE OTHERS NICKNAMES)

"It's you!" Both boys pointed at each other, startling the other five people in the room.

"Um, what's going on?" Jihoon decided to be the first one to speak up.

"Well Woozi hyung," Dino spoke up, causing everyone, including the two who were having an intense staring contest, to look at him.

"Your friend has been on our little Myungho's mind since Saturday." Mingyu interrupted, throwing his arm over Dino's shoulder.

Myungho glared at him, blushing furiously since his best friend exposed him.

"Uhhh Woozi," Junhui spoke up, looking at the blonde. "Remember what I told you Saturday night?"

*Flashback*

"Junhui what happened today?" Jihoon asked his roommate as they plopped down on the couch. The TV was playing softly in the background.

Junhui turned to look at his roommate, and sighed. Jihoon raised his eyebrows and gestured for Junhui to speak with his hand.

"Well when we went to go look at the performance, you and Seungkwan were talking and I wanted to see the performance up close so I went into the crowd. When I got into the crowd, I was getting pushed into the crowd and I decided to just go back to where you guys were and then I got pushed to the ground but a cute boy helped me up. He was one of the performers and he must've saw me fall and he pulled me to the front and wanted me to dance." Junhui told him. Jihoon's eyes widened at that last part. The boy pulled him to the front to dance?

"When I realized what he wanted me to do, I panicked and ran out of the crowd, where you guys found me." He finished.

"I'm sorry we weren't there. I know you haven't performed since-" he cut himself off. Junhui felt his eyes well up with tears.

Being in front of that crowd brought him back to a time when he used to dance and love performing. Now, he just watches the performances, wishing that it could've been him on that stage.

"I-I just miss them so much." Junhui stuttering through the tears.

Jihoon cradled Junhui in his arms, as he cried his eyes out, wanting to take his pain away from his friend.

"Everything will be okay... "

*End of Flashback*

"This is him?!" Jihoon felt a rush of anger, then calmed down when Soonyoung put his hand on his shoulder gently.

"Yeah, this is him." Junhui confirmed then turned to Myungho, blushing when Myungho winked at him. What a flirt.

"Well, I guess I can properly introduce myself now." Myungho spoke up, and walked towards Junhui.

Junhui stiffened slightly, feeling flustered. His heart started beating in the still silent room, and he was in pretty sure everyone can hear it.

"Xu Minghao." He held his hand out.

Junhui took his hand, immediately feeling warmth spread through his whole body. He looked into Minghao's eyes and could tell that the other felt it too.

"Wen Junhui." He smiled at Minghao.

"Alright, now which one of you fuckers needed help with the choreography?" Soonyoung spoke up, causing everyone to burst out with laughter. Chanyeol's deep voice made its way through the speakers as Mingyu pressed play on his phone. 

As Soonyoung made his way to the mirrors, Minghao, S. Coups, and Dino followed him. As they started stretching, Jihoon and Junhui made their way to sit next to Mingyu. 

"Kim Mingyu." Mingyu told Junhui.

"I'm pretty sure you heard but I'm Wen Junhui." Junhui laughed.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Junhui responded and they all turned to look at the 4 boys practicing the dance.

"It goes down down baby..."

As Chen's voice rang through the speakers, Junhui looked at the brown haired boy. Their eyes met through the mirror and Minghao smiled. Junhui smiled back, thinking about his new friendships that blossomed today.

I hope you're proud of me... He thought.


	11. Ten

From: Minghao

Wanna hang out today?

Junhui stared at his phone, excitement radiating off him. Him and Minghao have been talking for a couple days now since they first officially met. They've constantly texted each other and Junhui would go to watch his performances, front and center. Now here was the street performer, asking him to hang out. It was fair to say Junhui has developed a small crush on the boy. From learning he was also from China, to watching him perform with such passion, Junhui had grown quite fond of the skinny boy.

To: Minghao

Sure :) what are we doing today?

Junhui texted him back, anticipating his reply. In a matter of seconds, Junhui's phone buzzed in his hand, and he quickly unlocked his phone, smiling seeing the message from the brown-haired boy.

From: Minghao

That's for me to know, and you to find out ;)

That cheeky fucker, Junhui thought to himself and quickly texted back a reply.

To: Minghao

How should I dress? 

From Minghao:

Casual :))

Whoa, that was fast.

To Minghao:

Alright, it's a date.

Junhui sent, only to realize what he just said. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment. Just as he was about to apologize for his previous text, he stopped, his heartbeat speeding up at the text Minghao sent.

From Minghao:

Sure is ;) meet me at cafe mansae around 1:30! See you there.

Junhui girlishly squealed out loud and started to jump around his room. He was going on a date with his crush. A crush who never left his mind. He started doing a little dance but then he stopped immediately when he heard laughing.

He slowly turned around and saw Jeonghan, Jihoon, Seungkwan, and Wonwoo standing in his door frame, clutching their stomachs as they laughed.

W-what the f-fuck was th-at?" Jeonghan managed to let out in between laughs. He was leaning on Jihoon who was red in the face, tears welling up in his eyes. Seungkwan and Wonwoo were mocking his dance, then continued to laugh.

Junhui blushed, resembling a tomato as he stuttered out an explanation.

"M-minghao asked me o-out." Everyone stopped laughing at Junhui's announcement, a look of surprise crossing all of their faces.

"Are you serious?" Jihoon asked. Junhui nodded.

"Well it's about damn time!" Seungkwan shouted. "Wonwoo you turtle! Give me my 50 bucks!" He held out his hand. Wonwoo groaned, reaching into the front pocket of his black jeans, pulling out a wad of cash, hesitantly giving the money to Seungkwan. He let out a childish whine when the younger snatched the money, grinning to himself.

"So where are you going?" Jeonghan asked, walking into the room and plopping on Junhui's bed. Jihoon followed in suit, plopping down next to him.

"Cafe Mansae, he said for me to dress casual." Junhui told him, walking towards his closet, looking for an outfit.

"You should wear your white ripped jeans with your blue hoodie, and blue converse." Wonwoo told him.

"No, he should wear his maroon sweater, with black ripped jeans, and his maroon Vans." Seungkwan told Wonwoo. Jeonghan nodded in approval, and Jihoon gave a thumbs up, agree with what the other blonde-haired boy said.

"Well then." Wonwoo huffed, crossing his arms cutely.

"Wonu, the outfit you suggested is a bit too casual for a date." Seungkwan said, patting his back.

"Alright then, come on!" Jihoon got up from his laying position on the bed and pushed Junhui out of his room.

"Yah! Shouldn't you be getting out too?! It is my room!" He exclaimed as his short roommate pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Yeah we will, but you have a date to prepare for so worry about that." Jeonghan reminded him as he walked towards the living room, Wonwoo and Seungkwan in tow.

Junhui sighed, a wave of nervousness washing over him, quickly being replaced with excitement.

He couldn't wait to see what the brown-haired boy had in store for him.


	12. Eleven

Junhui walked into Cafe Mansae, smiling when he saw Wonwoo at the register. How did he get here so fast? He was just at my house? Junhui thought.

"Hey Wonny!" He greeted as he approached the counter.

"Hey Jun hyung, what can I get for you?" He greeted, ready to take his order.

"Nothing yet, I'm actually waiting for someone."

"Ooo right, your date with Minghao." Wonwoo wiggled his eyebrows, causing Junhui to roll his eyes, blushing. He took out his phone, looking at time. It was 1:25pm, Minghao should be here any minute now.

Junhui walked over to a booth, facing the door. He looked at the time again. 1:28pm. He opened up the messages between him and Minghao.

To Minghao:

Where are you? I'm here already.

Delivered at 1:30pm

Just as he hit sent, the cafe door opened, Junhui looked up, hoping it was Minghao, then sighed when it wasn't.

He looked at the time again. Minghao was now five minutes late, but Junhui wasn't worried, maybe traffic was bad or he got caught up in something.

Wonwoo looked at Junhui, then at the time. It was 1:45, where is Minghao? Then he had an idea. He quickly looked around the shop, making sure no one suspicious was around, it was pretty empty so he wasn't too worried. He made his way through the side door and saw Jisoo sitting on a bench in the employee locker room, fiddling with his phone. Jisoo looked up at his sudden entrance. He was a new worker and his shift didn't start for another 30 minutes. He was told by Wonwoo to show up early so he could meet two of his friends.

"Jisoo hyung, there's someone I want you to meet." He told the brown-haired boy. A wave of nervousness washed over Jisoo, as he stood up, quickly fixing himself.

Wonwoo and Jisoo walked out of the locker room, and around the counter. They approached Junhui, who was pouting slightly and spaced out.

Wonwoo cleared his throat causing Junhui to wake up from his thoughts. He looked up, and saw Wonwoo smiling down at him, and next to the brown-haired boy was someone Junhui didn't know.

He studied the stranger who was smiling at him. He was wearing a greed and white plaid shirt, a white graphic tee, and ripped jeans. On top of his head was a white dad hat.

"Junhui, meet Jisoo." Wonwoo introduced the boy.

"Hi," the boy said in the softest tone.

"Hi." Junhui greeted back, smiling up at the boy.

"Where's Minghao?" Wonwoo said, looking around the cafe. "Wasn't he supposed to meet you at 1:30?"

Junhui looked at his phone again, sighing at the time. It was 1:50pm. Minghao was 20 minutes late.

"Yeah but I guess he's late."

"Well why you're waiting, why don't you Jisoo talk and get to know each other? He's gonna be working here soon and it'll be a good idea for him to get to know one of our regulars." Wonwoo suggested, and Jisoo smiled, agreeing with what he said.

"Sure why not." Junhui gestured for Jisoo to sit across from him. He sat down, and looked at Junhui. Wonwoo looked at the two, smiling and quickly made his way back to the counter, taking a customer's order.

"Let me properly introduce myself," Jisoo said, holding his hand out. "Hong Jisoo."

"Wen Junhui." He took his hand, feeling a spark shoot up from his hand straight to his heart. He ignored it and smiled at the brown-haired boy, a conversation easily developing between the two.

"So since you're from out here, do you know English?" Junhui asked.

"Yes, I do." Jisoo replied in perfect English. "Hello, my name is Joshua Hong."

"Whoa," Junhui was amazed.

"Wait Joshua? That's your American name?" He questioned, Jisoo nodding in confirmation.

"Woah." Junhui marvelled.

"Jisoo! It's time for your shift!" Wonwoo called out to him. Jisoo sighed, not wanting to leave the company of Junhui.

"Well, duty calls." Junhui watched as he got up from the booth. He looked at his phone and sighed. It was 2:30pm. His date with Minghao was supposed to be an hour ago. Minghao stood him up. At least he got to know Jisoo.

Junhui started making his way towards the door, when his name was called. He turned around and saw Jisoo behind him wearing his apron and work shirt, holding a bubble tea and a white bag.

"Here." He held out the two items for Junhui to take. Junhui opened his mouth to say he didn't order anything when Jisoo spoke up.

"Wonwoo said it's on the house." He gave the items to Junhui, and the black-haired looked behind Jisoo to see Wonwoo smiling at him.

"Thanks." He said taking the items from Jisoo. It was an Oreo milk tea, with extra bubbles. Wonwoo knew that was his favorite part of the drink. He opened the bag and saw two chocolate chip cookies. He smiled.

As he made his way out the door, Jisoo said one last thing to him.

"You know, whoever stood you up, is an idiot." He turned around, looking at Jisoo smiling sadly at him.

He didn't say anything, just nodded in response.

"Bye." He waved to Wonwoo and Jisoo, not waiting for them to wave back, his eyes starting to fill up with tears.

He looked across the street, where Minghao would usually perform, and shook his head in disappointment when he saw a crowd there, cheering out loud.

He kept walking with his head down, putting one of his hands in his pocket, the other holding the bubble tea and the chocolate chip cookie. He didn't want to go over there and see Minghao there performing, proving that he had completely forgotten their date.

As he made his way home, he finally let the tears fall. He couldn't believe Minghao stood him up. He felt slightly embarrassed. What if Wonwoo never introduced him to Jisoo? How long would he have sat there waiting for Minghao? How many people would look at him, feeling upset for him as they realized he got stood up. He could imagine Wonwoo's sad glances at him, and shuddered at the thought.

He walked up to his door, feeling around his pockets for his keys. Once he realized he left them at home. He sighed, knocking on the door.

Moments later Jihoon opened the door, confused to see Junhui home so early. He moved out the way so Junhui could step inside. Junhui looked at the side table and saw his keys there. He toed off his shoes, and took off his jacket, walking into the kitchen, placing the items on the counter.

Jihoon watched him in confusion, and followed Junhui when he sat on the couch. Jihoon sat next to him and studied his face. He looked at his red, puffy eyes and his tear-stained cheeks. Junhui looked up with at him, and with one pitiful look, Jihoon was opening his arms.

Junhui sobbed onto Jihoon's shoulder, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Jihoon rubbed his back, whispering words of comfort into his ear.

"H-he st-ood me up." Junhui, hiccuped through the tears. Jihoon just hugged him tighter.

A few moments later, Junhui's sobs have subsided and Jihoon could feel his steady breath on his neck. Junhui had cried himself to sleep.

Jihoon sighed, feeling his friend's pain. He gently lifted Junhui off of his shoulder and got up, contemplating on whether he should leave him on the couch or take him to his room. Jihoon being 5'5 and Junhui being a whole 6'0, he decided against the latter. He struggled to move Junhui to lay on the pillow that was against the arm of the couch. He walked into Junhui's room, grabbing his blanket.

As he walked back into the living room, he saw Junhui's phone on the kitchen counter, and grabbed it. He walked back into the living room, placing the blanket on Junhui. He studied his tear stained face, mouth slightly opened as soft snores came out. His nose was stuffy, so they sounded muffled.

He walked into his room, turning on Junhui's phone. He unlocked his phone, using his thumbprint. He put it on his phone a while back, without Junhui noticing, but he was pretty sure the other didn't mind.

He went straight to his messages and clicked on the thread between him and Minghao.

He felt a rush of anger as he saw various texts from Junhui, and none from Minghao.

To Minghao:

Where are you? :(

Delivered at 1:45pm

Are you busy?

Delievered at 2:05pm

I'm here waiting...

Delivered at 2:10pm

Listen if you're busy, just let me know and we can reschedule it for a new time :)

Delivered at 2:25pm

I'm leaving the cafe now, I saw you performing, thanks for remembering our date :)

Delivered at 2:45pm

Jihoon winced at the last message, feeling his friend's anger through the screen. Talk about passive agressive. Jihoon's anger only grew as he read the messages, seeing that he was still on delivered. He sighed, locking his phone and shut it off. He walked into Junhui's room and put it on the charger walking out and back into the kitchen.

He grabbed the bubble tea from the counter and putting it in the fridge. He grabbed the bag looking inside, seeing two chocolate chip cookies, closing the bag and placed them next to the cookie jar. He sat down at the dinner table, staring at it.

If Minghao was the dinner table, he would be dead.


	13. Twelve

"MINGHAO STOOD JUNHUI UP?!" Seungkwan shouted, standing up.

"Shhh!" Jihoon whisperers sharply, and gestured for him to sit back down.

After Jihoon calmed down, he texted Seungkwan and Jeonghan to come over. He decided that Junhui needed all the support he could get, and what best way is there to get that than from your best friend and his hyperactive roommate?

When they arrived from next door, Seungkwan was confused as to why Junhui was laying on the couch and not with Minghao. He was about to ask what's going on when Jihoon grabbed him by his arm and pulled him towards his room, Jeonghan quickly following after glancing at his best friend.

When Jihoon told them what happened, he expected them to plan out the rest of the night to help Junhui get over his sadness. But what Jihoon didn't expect was Seungkwan to get angry. Jeonghan was just staring at the ground, not wanting to react like Seungkwan did. He felt anger towards Minghao, but he was a reasonable guy. Something must've happened for Minghao to just leave him alone right?

"I swear to GOD when I get my hands on that Chinese fucker I'm going to-" Seungkwan cut himself off. Taking a deep breath. He looked at Jihoon.

"Do you know Minghao's address?" He asked sweetly, causing Jihoon to look at him weirded out.

"Why?" He eyed him warily.

"I'm just gonna go over there and ask why he stood up my hyung." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Jihoon hesitated, eyeing him up and down. He was about to say no when Jeonghan spoke up.

"Just let him do it, there's nothing you can do to stop him." He said emotionless, not looking up, shaking his leg up and down. Jihoon could tell he was keeping himself composed. He knew about Junhui's past, and how much it impacted him if he was stood up.

"I'll ask my boyfriend Soonyoung, he'll know." Jihoon said without thinking. As he reached for his phone he paused, realizing what he just said.

He looked up, seeing Seungkwan staring at him, obviously shocked. Even Jeonghan looked up from his position at Jihoon's desk, his anger subsided.

"B-boyfriend?" Jeonghan stuttered out, watching as Jihoon took out his phone to type a text. 

To My Star <3:

Do you by any chance know where Minghao lives?

Jihoon pressed send, and watched   
as his messaged was delivered, then read. He smiled as he recieved a text back from his boyfriend.

From My Star <3:

Yeah, it's **** ******* Street, Idk why you need it but here.

To My Star <3:

Thanks babe, ttyl.

Read at 5:32pm

He sighed, and repeated the address to Seungkwan. Seungkwan nodded, knowing exactly where that was and quickly walked out of Jihoon's room, sparing one last glance at his sleeping friend on the couch. Minghao was going to pay. He walked out the door, slightly slamming it shut.

Jihoon and Jeonghan flinched at the sound of the front door slamming, and looked at each other. They both sighed.

"Minghao, you've really fucked up."

-

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Seungkwan banged on the door, not caring if he made a lot of noise. He was angry, and Minghao was going to feel his wrath.

He looked down and kept knocking, not noticing the door opening until a hand grabbed his fist. He quickly looked up, seeing a boy with blonde hair, looking taken aback, holding his fist inches from his face with his hand.

Seungkwan ripped his hand out of the boys grip. "Are you Minghao?"

The boy looked at him, confusion evident on his features.

"No, I'm his roommate Hansol..." He trailed off as Seungkwan walked into his home.

"Sure, come on in." He said, his voice laced with sarcasm as he sighed, closing the door. Hansol watched as the uninvited guest looked around the living room, trying to find any trace of the brown-haired dancer.

"Um, who are you?" Hansol asked, raising an eyebrow and Seungkwan stood in his living room causing Seungkwan to turn around.

"Where's Minghao?" He asked, not answering the blonde's question.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He's at the hospital."

Seungkwan's jaw dropped.


	14. Thirteen

Beep.... Beep... Beep....

Minghao sighed, rubbing his face. This is not how he wanted to spend his Friday. As he stared at the white tiled floors, he thought about what happened in the last five hours, and how he ended up here in the hospital, Mingyu laying next to him in a hospital bed, heart monitor attached to his chest.

He and Mingyu had been walking around Downtown, and Minghao has his date with Junhui in about 20 minutes. He decided that now would be a good time to start heading over to Cafe Mansae where he would meet up with Junhui.

"Hey Mingyu, I think I'm gonna start heading over to the cafe." He told the taller. Mingyu looked at him, smiling.

"Okay Hao, see you later." Mingyu waved goodbye to him, and Minghao crossed the street. Mingyu stopped walking, turning around. Hmm maybe I should go see if Wonwoo is working now.. He thought. He looked at Minghao and stepped onto the street, not noticing the blue SUV speeding down the street.

"Hao wait-!" He got cut off as the car made contact with his side.

Minghao turned around at Mingyu call of his name, freezing as he saw the car run over his best friend. Mingyu flipped over the hood of the car, landing on the other side, groaning in pain.

People quickly gathered around the scene, many pulling out their phones to call 9-1-1. The lady who was driving got out the car, gasping as she saw Mingyu on the ground, quickly checking to see if he was okay.

Minghao frozen in his spot, watching the scene unfold, he even stood frozen when the driver announced Mingyu had passed out. The ambulance arrived a few minutes later, and a bystander was talking to the one of the female paramedics, pointing at Minghao.

Minghao finally woke up from his daze as the paramedic approached him.

"Are you the victim's friend?" She asked gently, waiting for his response.

All Minghao could do was nod.

"Can you please ride with him and contact his family that he was in an accident? He has to go to the hospital now." She asked, and pulled Minghao towards the ambulance. Mingyu was put on a gurney and carried into the ambulance, Minghao quickly sat next to him, staring at his bruised hyung.

The ambulance doors closed, and they began their journey to the hospital.

That was 6 hours ago. Minghao hasn't left his chair in 5 hours. Mingyu's parents stopped by for a while, but then they had to leave to go to work. Minghao scoffed as they left their only child in the hospital bed. They only cared about work.

A knock on the door woke Minghao up from his thoughts. He looked up as the door opened, seeing Soonyoung and Chan quietly enter the room.

Minghao looked at them and then at Mingyu, studying his bruised sleeping face. His head was wrapped gauze, and his right wrist had a cast on it.

"Thank God he's a lefty." Soonyoung chuckled sadly. Minghao gave him a small smile. Mingyu has been sleeping peacefully, and the doctor said he would wake up at anytime now.

"I know right." Minghao pouted, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"He'll be okay HaoHao." Chan reassured him, rubbing his back.

"I hope so."

"Minghao? Why are you crying?" A raspy voice spoke up. Minghao's head shot up as Mingyu looked at him concerned. Minghao smiled widely running over to Mingyu and gently hugged him.

"Chan! Go get a doctor!" Soonyoung ordered the younger. Chan nodded and quickly ran out the room, following orders.

Moments later a female doctor and two nurses arrived and smiled at Mingyu.

"Hello Mingyu, my name is Doctor Kang." She introduced herself as she put her gloves on. She quickly checked Mingyu's vitals, jotting down the information on her clipboard.

"You didn't suffer any major injuries, just a sprained wrist and a cut on the left side of your head." She explained to Mingyu as she took off her gloves.

"Would any of you like some water?" One of the nurse asked the three other boys. "I'm going to get some for the patient so he could take his painkillers so I'd thought I would offer you some."

"Yes please." Minghao and Chan said.

"No thanks." Soonyoung declined.

"Okay, I'll be right back." And she left the room.

"Take two painkillers a day, to help the pain in your head, don't listen to loud music, and don't do anything too physical." Dr. Kang instructed Mingyu, walking to the door, holding it open for the nurse, holding a tray with three cup of ice water, and one cup of painkillers.

"Alright thank you doctor." Mingyu thanked her, she waved goodbye and left the room.

"Here are your pain killers and here is your water." She said, placing the two cups on the bedside table next to Mingyu. She walked around his bed, giving water to Chan and Minghao, them smiling in return.

"Get well soon." She said as she left the room. Mingyu smiled and grabbed the painkillers, popping them into his mouth and drinking the ice water.

"So," Mingyu spoke up after a few moments. "How was your date?"

Minghao dropped his cup of water.


	15. Fourteen

"What do you mean he's at the hospital?" Seungkwan askes the blonde, confusion washing over him.

"Mingyu got hit by a car earlier today and was rushed to the hospital." Hansol explained, causing a gasp to escape Seungkwan's lips. He didn't know who Mingyu was, and he wondered if it was the same Mingyu his best friend told him about.

"I-Is he okay?" He asked, and Hansol just shrugged in response.

"I haven't heard from them since Mingyu was taken to the hospital so I have no clue." He said sadly, putting his head down, a sniffle escaping his nostrils. Seungkwan inwardly cooed at the boy's action.

He walked over to Hansol, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hansol stiffened, and relaxed into the touch. He looked up, blushing at the closeness of Seungkwan.

"I'm sure Mingyu is going to be just fine." He reassured him.

"What's your name?" Hansol asked Seungkwan. Before the blonde could answer though, his phone rang. He took out his phone, looking at the Caller ID. Jihoon hyung is what it said. Oh right, he left his house in a wave of fury. He held up a finger to Hansol, signalling him to wait. He answered the call.

"Hi Jihoo-" as Seungkwan answered the phone, Hansol took out his phone, eyes widening at the text he recieved as soon as he took it out.

"Did you kill Minghao?!" Jihokn frantically asked.

"No he's not here, but I'm coming back, there's something I have to tell you." Seungkwan explained.

"Okay bye see you when you get here." Jihoon replied. Seungkwan hung the phone, looking at Hansol.

"I gotta go, uh sorry for barging in like this." He apologized. 

"I'll accept your apology once I get your name." Hansol smirked as he watched Seungkwan walked towards the door. The shorter turned around, noticing Hansol's smirk, the corner of his lip turning upwards to match the others smirk. Cheeky, he thought.

"Boo Seungkwan." He properly introduced himself.

"Chwe Hansol." Hansol formally introduced himself, blushing when Seungkwan winked at him. He turned around ready to walk out the door when Hansol spoke up.

"If you're planning on seeing Mingyu, don't bother, he just got released." Hansol told him the information. While Seungkwan was on the phone, Hansol received a text from Minghao, informing in that Mingyu was getting discharged from the hospital.

"Okay, thanks! Bye Hansol." And on that note, he was gone in a flash, leaving Hansol to think about the short, angry blonde.

-

Once Seungkwan arrived back at Jihoon and Junhui's house, he knocked on the door, hearing a 'come in!'

"Aish hyung, you can't be saying come in like that, what if I was a murderer?" He scolded as he walked into the living room. He was about to continue when he looked up, seeing Junhui awake, watching T.V., bubble tea in his left hand, a plate of cookies on his lap, and Jihoon next to him. Jeonghan was sitting on the floor, leaning against Jihoon's legs, and Wonwoo was next to him, leaning against Junhui's legs.

"Hey Wonny!" He greeted his best friend, then looked at Junhui and smiled.

"Hey Junhui." He greeted softly.

"Hi Kwannie~" Junhui cooed, causing Seungkwan to roll his eyes. He sat down next to Jihoon, and started to watch the T.V. when he felt someone staring at him. He took his eyes off the movie that was playing to see four pairs of eyes staring at him.

"What?" Seungkwan asked.

"You noodle! What did you have to tell us?" Wonwoo reached over from his position by Junhui's feet to smack Seungkwan's stomach. Seungkwan winced in pain as he clutched his stomach, realization dawning on him.

"Oh, right!" He turned to look at his friends, and they all looked back at him waiting for his news. 

"The reason why Minghao didn't show up for your date was," he gulped. "Mingyu got hit by a car."

Everyone collectively gasped, Jeonghan covering his mouth, he still has yet to meet this 'Mingyu' but he just hoped it wouldn't be because of this. Wonwoo feeling tears well up in his eyes, Jihoon and Junhui both stared at Seungkwan then quickly looked towards each other, getting up, Jihoon pushing Jeonghan in the process and Wonwoo followed them in suit.

"Where are you guys going?!" Seungkwan called out to them,

"The hospital duh," Jihoon stated the obvious.

"Minghao's roommate told me he got discharged, there's no use in going there." Seungkwan announced.

"Can we go to his house?" Junhui asked, looking Jihoon.

"Yeah, I know where he lives." Jihoon grabbed his jacket and put his shoes on. "Let's go!"

The five boys quickly made their way out the door, starting their journey to their injured friend's house. Jeonghan sighing to himself, not wanting to meet Wonwoo's crush like this.


	16. Fifteen

Junhui, Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Jihoon, and Wonwoo quickly made their way down the street. It turns out that Mingyu only lived a few blocks down from where they lived. They rushed down the street bumping into people, muttering out an array of apologizes. The sun was starting to set and the sky was a splash of blue, orange and green, making Junhui somewhat calm.

As they approached Mingyu's doorstep, Wonwoo decided to go in the front. While Wonwoo knocked on the door, Junhui studied the house. It was a small house, being two stories tall, and was baby blue and white.

Wonwoo knocked on the door gently. A small 'coming!' was heard from the inside and the boys mentally prepared themselves to see their friend.

The front door opened and Wonwoo's eyes widened, looking at who opened it.

"Chan? What are you doing here?" Wonwoo asked, and Junhui looked over and saw Dino, standing at the door, his eyes widened as he finally put two and two together. The reason why he recognized Dino two weeks ago was because on Saturdays, Chan worked at Cafe Mansae.

"I-I-" he stuttered, getting cut off by Soonyoung as he walked up to the door.

"Is it Minghao?" Soonyoung asked, Junhui stiffened at the mention of his name his heartbeat increasing. Soonyoung looked at the five boys on the door step, his face lighting up when he saw Jihoon.

"Jihoon!" He exclaimed, pulling Jihoon into a crushing hug. Jihoon giggled and hugged him back. Soonyoung looked up and saw Junhui, his eyes widening slightly but he smiled nonetheless. Junhui smiled back.

"You idiot! Why didn't you invite them in?" Soonyoung flicked Chan on the forehead, causing the younger to wince and rub the injured area.

Soonyoung opened the door, gesturing for everyone to come in, which they did.

"Where's Mingyu?" Wonwoo asked, concerned for his friend.

"He's upstairs in his room resting, come on you can see him." Soonyoung walked up the stairs towards Mingyu's room, knocking on the door. Everyone followed in suit, waiting patiently.

"Mingyu-ah! Some people are here to see you!" Soonyoung announced, looking at everyone.

"Come in!" Mingyu's voice called from the other side. Soonyoung opened the door, allowing everyone to walk in.

Junhui was the second to last to enter the room, and Soonyoung walked in closing the door. Junhui looked around Mingyu's room, seeing the younger on the bed a blush on his face as Wonwoo quickly rushed to him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Wonwoo rushed out, sitting next to Mingyu.

"Yeah I'm okay, just an idiot for not looking when I'm crossing the street." He chuckled.

"Damn right you are." A voice said, Junhui and the others snapped their heads to look at where the voice came from and saw S. Coups there, sitting at Mingyu's desk one leg crossed over the other. Jeonghan's mouth became dry and he coughed a little bit. Holy shit he's attractive, he thought. Jihoon looked at him, and Chan just smirked.

"Yah, Seungcheol hyung! I didn't ask for your input!" Mingyu whined, causing Wonwoo to snicker fondly.

So that's his name, Junhui thought.

"Oh! Hi..." Seungcheol said as he looked at Junhui and Jihoon. He wasn't sure whether to call them by their studio name or not, considering the fact he was never told their real names.

"Junhui."

"Jihoon."

"Right, right." Seungcheol smiled, and then looked at Jeonghan, his eyes lingering on him for a bit.

"I'm Choi Seungcheol." He said, getting up to greet Jeonghan. The blonde panicked slightly, turning to look behind him stupidly.

"Y-you're talking to me?" He stuttered out, blushing when Seungcheol nodded his head.

"Y-yoon Je-jeonghan." He mentally face palmed, putting his face down in embarrassment, but Seungcheol just smiled.

"Cute." Was all he responded.

"Junhui," Seungcheol turned to look at the taller. Junhui turned at the mention of his name, looking at him quizzically.

"Minghao is on his way, he had to stop by his house real quick. I think you should talk to him, he really feels like shit for not letting you know what happened." Seungcheol explained, and Junhui just nodded in response.

He looked at Wonwoo and Mingyu, laughing and talking on Mingyu's bed, then at Jihoon and Soonyoung, who were sitting at the end of his bed, and finally Jeonghan and Seungcheol, who were quickly sparking up a conversation. He had no idea where Chan was though.

He turned around and saw Seungkwan awkwardly standing by the door, twiddling with his thumbs. He chuckled and started walking towards him, wrapping his arm around his neck, rubbing his dyed hair with his knuckles.

"Jihoon told me you ran out of our house ready to kill Minghao." Seungkwan whined and blushed at the mention of his protectiveness. 

"Well I know how you feel when you get left alone, especially after what happened to-" he was cut off by a knocking at the front door.

"That's Minghao!" Mingyu announced and looked at Junhui.

"Can you go get it?"


	17. Sixteen

"Can you go get it?" Mingyu looked at Junhui. He gulped and nodded, opening Mingyu's bedroom door, walking out.

"Seungkwan go with him." Jihoon ordered Seungkwan. He nodded and followed Junhui down the stairs. The knocking rapidly increased when Junhui approached the door. He looked at the doorknob, and turned around to see Seungkwan behind him, nodding encouragingly. He sighed, and putting his hand on the doorknob and opened the front door.

On the other side was someone with their back turned, and a slightly taller blonde male, who looked kind of foreign. The blonde male looked over the other's shoulder, and raised his eyebrow.

"You're not Mingyu hyung." He spoke up, and Seungkwan perked up at the voice. He looked from behind Junhui and gasped.

"Hansol?" He exclaimed. The other other male turned around and oh, it was Minghao.

Junhui felt his heart drop slightly. Yes, Minghao didn't go to his date because of Mingyu and Junhui did understand, but he was still hurt, and that was because of his past.

"Junhui!" Minghao pulled him into his grasp, causing Junhui to gasp and stiffen. Minghao wrapped his arms around the taller, apologies slipping out of his lips.

"I'm so sorry I left you waiting, I didn't mean to! I swear I was gonna text or call you but I was so worried about Mingyu." He rushed, letting a breath out at the end.

Junhui felt a hand push him outside the house. Startled, he turned around from his frozen position in Minghao's arms and saw Seungkwan gesturing for Hansol to come in, which he did.

"Seems like our hyungs have some talking to do right, Handsome?" Seungkwan said, the nickname slipping shamelessly from his mouth.

"H-Handsome?! W-what-" Hansol sputtered out.

"Alright well knock on the door when you're done!" And with that Seungkwan closed the door on the two China born boys.

Fucking Seungkwan.

Junhui sighed as the door closed. He wasn't one for confrontation, in fact, he hated it.

He turned back around to see Minghao already staring at him.

"Again, I'm really sorry for not telling you." Minghao repeated, looked down, his bottom lip jutting out to form a pout.

"Don't apologize," Junhui put a hand on his shoulder. Minghao looked at his hand on his shoulder, then into Junhui's eyes.

"Your best friend got hurt and you wanted to be there for him. I was hurt, yes, I was hurt that you stood me up, but the moment I found out Mingyu got hurt, I forgave you instantly." Junhui reassured him, not mentioning Jisoo. It wasn't the right time.

"So, we're good then?" Minghao asked.

"No shit, Sherlock." Junhui laughed and took his hand off his shoulder, Minghao giggling along with him.

As their laughs subsided, Minghao looked up into his eyes, then darted to Junhui's lips, and he subconsciously licked his own. Something flickered across his eyes, a look Junhui didn't recognize.

As Minghao started to slowly lean up, Junhui realized where this was going and his eyes widened, heartbeat increasing. He helped Minghao close the space by leaning down, their foreheads touching.

"You know," Minghao spoke softly, Junhui looking into his eyes. "When I first saw you I thought you were insanely attractive."

Their noses brushed against each other. Junhui gulped, the sun was now replaced by the moon shining against the two boys as they stood on Mingyu's porch.

"Funny, I did too." Junhui confessed, feeling the sudden tension as their breaths became tangled with one another.

"Good." As Minghao leaned up, their lips slightly brushing against each other. Junhui leaned in to close the gap.

"HAO HAO!"

The front door sprung open, Junhui and Minghao jumped away from each other's presence looking at Mingyu, their faces flushed. Mingyu's face resembled a puppy happy to see its owner. Junhui was sure that if Mingyu had a tail, it would be wagging behind him.

"Hey Gyu." Minghao rubbed the back of his head, glaring slightly at his best friend. It was obvious Mingyu didn't know what just happened, or what was going to happen.

"Why are you out here?" Mingyu questioned, tilting his head slightly.

(A/N: LMAO MINGYU YOU IDIOT)

"Well, we were talking." Minghao told him, gesturing towards Junhui.

Junhui's blushed went away as Mingyu looked at him.

"Oh." Was all he responded.

"Are you guys good now?" He asked, looking between the two, smiling when they both nodded.

"Alright good, come on inside, we were just about to order pizza and play on my PlayStation." He grabbed them both by their arms, pulling them in.

Junhui just shook his head as he replayed what happened a few moments ago, blushing at the thought of him and Minghao kissing. As the three boys walked into the living room, Minghao was greeted by his friends, and introduced to people he didn't know. Junhui plopped down on the couch next to Seungcheol and Jeonghan, who's thighs were touching, Seungcheol's arm resting on the back of the couch, behind the blonde.

"Okay I ordered the pizza, they said they be here in about 30 minutes." Chan announced, walking out of the kitchen. Everyone cheered, as the 18 year old took a seat on the floor next to Soonyoung who had Jihoon sitting on his lap.

Minghao looked around the room, trying to find a spot to sit down. He plopped himself next to Junhui when he realized that was the only spot available. Junhui smiled at him as he sat down, then turned when he felt someone's eyes on him. He saw Seungkwan sitting on the other couch, between a blushing Hansol, and a laughing Wonwoo and Mingyu, his eyebrows raised as he witnessed Minghao sit next to Junhui.

He mouthed 'Are you okay?' to Junhui. Minghao comfortably placed his hand on Junhui's knee, causing Junhui to blush and stare at the hand on his knee, he looked up and nodded at Seungkwan. Seungkwan smiled at him, glad to find out they were fine, and turned to Hansol, starting a conversation.

As Junhui looked around the room, he smiled to himself as he saw everyone getting along with each other. He turned to look at Minghao who was laughing at Soonyoung's squid hand dance, and smiled softly. Minghao felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to meet Junhui's eyes. He smiled, then softly pressed his lips against Junhui's temple. The black-haired male blushed, his eyes quickly darting around the room to see if anyone caught that.

No one did.

He leaned into Minghao's shoulder and laughed as Soonyoung grabbed Chan in a headlock. All his worries drifting away.


	18. Seventeen

"Junhui! Minghao's here!" Jihoon's voice called out.

"Shit!" Junhui muttered, quickly looking in the mirror, examining his appearance. He was wearing red Converse, a red and black plaid shirt with a dark gray shirt underneath, and a pair of dark wash ripped jeans. He quickly brushed his hands over his hair, grabbed his phone and walked out the room.

Minghao's laughter could be heard down the hall, causing Junhui to smile to himself. When he walked into the living room, he saw Jihoon on Soonyoung's lap, clutching his stomach as he laughed. Minghao was sitting next to him laughing equally as hard as him, and Soonyoung had a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey." Junhui greeted as he walked into the living room. Minghao looked up, and smiled wider as Junhui approached him.

He stood up and Junhui raked his eyes up and down the brown-haired boy's body. Minghao was wearing a olive green long sleeve shirt that said 'Minimalism' with light blue pants and black and white low top Vans.

"Hi, ready to go?" Minghao asked, grabbing Junhui's hand. He nodded and the two of them made their way over to the door.

"Okay we're leaving now!" Junhui called out as he walked out the door.

"Have fun on your date!" Soonyoung shouted, his voice slightly muffled.

"B-bye!" Jihoon called out, stuttering a bit. Minghao looked back at that, only to turn back around, face bright red.

He quickly walked out the door, yelling his farewell. Soonyoung laughed at that, and not even the least bit embarrassed that his friend caught him kissing on Jihoon's neck.

Jihoon's cheeks were tinted pink as Soonyoung planted kisses on the crook of his neck. Leaving small, pink marks. As Soonyoung's hands snaked their way under his shirt, Jihoon jumped up from his position.

"Race ya." He simply said, giggling as Soonyoung jumped up from the couch. He quickly ran into the bedroom, Soonyoung right behind him, slamming the door on his way in.

-

"Junhui hyung! Let's go look at the ducks!" Minghao said, excitement evident in his voice. They were walking around a place called The Public Gardens, it was across from the LA Commons and everyone said it was the ideal place for date, and that's exactly where Minghao and Junhui went for theirs.

"Didn't I say it was okay for you to drop the honorifics?" Junhui raised as eyebrow as Minghao pulled him towards the lake-size pond that was in the center of the garden.

The area was surprisingly empty for a Friday afternoon, but it was perfect in Junhui's opinion. Junhui watched as Minghao squatted down near the edge of the pond. He clicked his tongue, trying to get the ducks' attention.

"Hey Junhui, you got some bread?" Minghao asked, turning around to see Junhui staring at him incredulously.

"Do I look like I carry bread in my pockets?" Junhui asked, rolling his eyes when Minghao nodded confidently in response to his question.

"Oh my God." Junhui sighed, putting holding onto the bridge of his nose with his fingers and smiled.

Minghao laughed turning back to the pond, instantly cooing when a duck was two feet away from him. He reached his hand out, snapping his fingers and leaning forward slightly. Junhui watched as Minghao leaned a bit towards the duck. Minghao gasped as he lost his balance and fell forward.

"Minghao!" Junhui grabbed him by the back of his shirt and waist, stopping him from plunging into the murky pond water.

Minghao's eyes were squeezed shut as he waited for contact with the water, opening his eyes when he felt a pair of arms around his waist instead. He looked down and saw him sitting in between Junhui's legs, a few feet away from the pond's edge. Junhui's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, both of the boys breathing heavily.

"You," Junhui managed between breaths. "are an idiot." Minghao just laughed, shaking his head. 

"I know." Minghao's sighed, watching as the sun disappeared, dark clouds replacing the blue sky.

"Uh oh, looks like rain." Junhui sighed, looking up at the forming clouds.

"Let's go the Cafe Mansae." Minghao said as he got up, reaching a hand out for Junhui to take. He grabbed his hand and pulled himself up with Minghao's help.

"So how's Mingyu doing?" Junhui asked, looking down at Minghao as they quickly made their way to the exit of the garden. It's been a week since his accident and Junhui couldn't help but wonder how the injured boy was doing.

"He's doing alright, his arm is almost healed." Minghao told him.

"That's good." Junhui responded, then sighed. He couldn't help but also wonder how Minghao was doing after seeing his best friend get hit by a car. He had a similar traumatizing experience, so he could only imagine what the younger was going through.

"How are you doing?" He asked, but before Minghao could answer, thunder sounded from the sky, multiple raindrops falling down.

Minghao gasped out loud as he looked up, raindrops falling onto his pale skin. Junhui gasped and took off his plaid shirt, putting it over him and Minghao. The shirt was no use though, they were already fairly soaked and Junhui sighed. They were still in the gardens and Junhui spotted a bridge and quickly walked under it, Minghao following him. Junhui put his shirt back on, not caring since his gray shirt was also soaked.

Minghao gasped inwardly as he turned his head to look at Junhui. The front of his black hair was matted to his forehead, little raindrops on the tips of his hair. Some of the water dripped down his side burns, and Minghao followed them as they dripped down his neck, onto his defined collarbones that were exposed due to the fabric being soaked.

Even soaked, Minghao still thought he was gorgeous, if not maybe more.

"Uh, wanna head back to my place? You can wear some of my clothes while yours are in the dryer." Junhui asked, looking at Minghao. He shuddered and Junhui thought it was because of the cold, so he wrapped an arm around the slightly shorter male, pulling him in close. Little did he know, Minghao was shuddering at the thought of what they could walk in on Soonyoung and Jihoon doing.

"N-no that's okay, let's head back to mine. I think I have some clothes that would fit you." Minghao explained.

Junhui nodded and the two boys ran out from under the bridge, starting their journey to Minghao's home, the rain pouring down heavily on the two.


	19. Eighteen

The rain didn't stop as the two boys quickly ran down the nearly empty streets. There were only a few people here and there, trying to escape the rain. Umbrellas were also spotted, some people must've checked the weather reports and knew rain was in the forecast.

"Okay, we're here." Minghao said as walked up the stairs, onto the porch of his navy blue house. Junhui shook himself like a dog, his black hair releasing droplets of water which fell onto Minghao who was unlocking the door.

"Aww, come on!" Minghao whined Junhui wetted him more than he already was. The older chuckled in response, walking into Minghao's house.

"Hansol-ah? Are you home?" Minghao called out waiting for a response. When there wasn't one, he sighed, taking off his soaked Vans.

"Guess he isn't home." Minghao shrugged, watching Junhui take off his soaked Converse.

"Okay so, follow me." Minghao started to walk down the hall to his room, Junhui following as his eyes wandered around. It was a simple house. It was one-story and had three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

Junhui walked into Minghao's room and his eyes widened at the cleanliness of it. The bed was made, the blue and white sheets were flat as paper. There were no clothes scattered on the floor, and no trash anywhere.

Minghao rummaged through his closet, pulling out a pair of black joggers and a white t-shirt.

"The pants might be a little bit short on you considering the fact you're taller than me but the t-shirt will be a perfect fit because it's big on me." He handed the clothes to Junhui, and he smiled, standing awkwardly in his room.

"Oh uh you can change in here, and I'll change in the bathroom." Minghao started to leave when Junhui protested.

"No it's okay! I'll change in the bathroom." Junhui started walking towards the door only to be pulled back by his arm.

"No you're the guest. You change in here." And with that, the brown-haired boy left the room. Junhui sighed and proceeded to take off his wet clothes. He grabbed his phone from his pants pocket, hoping it didn't have any water damage. He sighed in relief when the phone turned on, his notifications popping up without a problem.

He pulled on the joggers, and they went up to just above his ankles. He laughed and pulled on the t-shirt, the hem stopping at mid-thigh. He left his socks on because they weren't as wet as his clothes.

He balled up the soaked items and walked out of Minghao's room, walking to a closed door which he hoped was the bathroom. He knocked on the door, fixing the clothes that were in his left hand. A shirtless Minghao opened the door, causing Junhui to blush and look down.

"Here are my clothes." He handed them to the shirtless male, hearing him snicker, as he still looked down.

"Thanks." Minghao turned around and threw them in the dryer, turning it on. While he was doing that, Junhui lifted his head and darted his eyes over Minghao's muscly back.

Minghao turned around and their eyes met. Junhui was caught. Minghao smirked and winked at Junhui, causing the older to turn around and walk to the living room. He sat down on the couch and studied the room. He saw different family pictures on the walls, some he recognized as Minghao and his family, the other pictures were Hansol and his family.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Minghao asked as he walked in, plopping down next to Junhui, and grabbed the remote.

"Sure just put on whatever you want." Junhui smiled softly, and Minghao just put on a random movie channel. Dory and Marlin's voice rang out from the T.V. as Finding Nemo played.

"Bad Squishy!"

Minghao leaned towards Junhui, his elbow rubbing against Junhui's side. Junhui flinched away from the contact, feeling ticklish. Minghao looked at him weirdly, the smirked when he realized why he flinched.

As multiple jellyfish popped up on the screen, Minghao slowly slid his hand towards Junhui's side, poking it with his index finger. Junhui flinched again and Minghao smiled, and started tickling Junhui.

Junhui felt Minghao's fingers dance across his sides, laughter erupting from his throat.

"S-st-stop!" Junhui said between laughs, laying down on the couch. Minghao quickly got on top of him, smiling at the older's reaction while his fingers jabbed at Junhui's sides and stomach. Junhui's eyes were squeezed shut as tears started to fall from them and his face red like a tomato.

"S-stop I-I'm gonna pee." Junhui cried out, sighing in relief when Minghao's fingering disappeared from his sides. He opened his eyes, gasping softly at the position they were in. Minghao was straddling him, his hands were on either side of the older male. Their faces were inches apart.

His eyes darted to Minghao's lips, the other doing the same as they both licked their lips. Minghao started to slowly decrease the gap between them, stopping when they were centimeters apart. Junhui looked into Minghao's eyes.

"Fuck it." He muttered before closing the gap, crashing their lips together. He shut his eyes and started moving his lips against the other, smiling into the kiss when he felt Minghao start to move his lips in sync.

Junhui tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Minghao's tongue traced over his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Junhui gladly gave him. He opened his mouth, letting Minghao's tongue explore it. He moaned softly when Minghao's tongue brushed against his, and the two fought dominance. Junhui won, and his tongue started exploring the other's mouth.

The need to breath became too much for Junhui and he broke the kiss, breathing rapidly. Minghao pressed his forehead against Junhui's, breathing equally as fast. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

Junhui quickly pecked his lips twice, smiling into the kiss when the last one lingered for a bit and he pulled away.

"Wow."

"Holy shit."


	20. Nineteen

"Holy shit."

Minghao and Junhui broke eye contact with each other, their heads snapping to the front door. Standing there was Hansol and Seungkwan, eyes wide, cheeks red, mouths opened agape.

"First we walk in on Soonyoung hyung and Jihoon hyung, now you two?!" Seungkwan whined, covering his face with his hands.

"Really Minghao? On the couch?!" Hansol scolded him.

"Ya! Did you forget we're older? Show some respect!" Minghao retorted, sitting up from his position, legs still on either side of Junhui.

Junhui sat up, his back now against the arm of the couch. He watched and Hansol rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, you told me to drop the honorifics when you first moved in."

"Ha, exposed." Seungkwan snickered, stopping when Minghao glared at him.

"Anyways..." Hansol changed the subject. "We were gonna go visit Jihoon to ask him for a favor, but then we uh, interrupted his time with Soonyoung hyung so we came here."

"What's the favor?" Minghao got off of Junhui, sitting on the opposite side of the couch, causing Junhui to pout at the lack of warmth.

"Well, I heard he's a producer so I wanted to know if he would help me record a rap that I made a while back." Hansol told them.

"Wait, you rap?" Seungkwan and Junhui asked in unison, and Hansol nodded in response.

"I've been rapping since I was 17." The blonde explained. Seungkwan looked up at him, admiration evident in his eyes.

"Oh wow, I'm pretty sure Jihoon would love to help you." Junhui nodded, smiling when Hansol fist pumped the air.

"Yes!" He shouted with glee.

"Oh! Junhui used to perf-" Seungkwan cut himself off, eyes widening as Junhui stiffened. Seungkwan's regret filled eyes looked over at Junhui who was glaring at him.

Minghao sensed the tension, and placed a careful hand on Junhui's thigh. Hansol noticed the awkwardness and pulled Seungkwan out of the room, and into his own.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me now, we've only known each other for a short amount time. You don't have to open up so soon." Minghao slid closer to Junhui, and wrapped his arm around him.

"I'll tell you eventually, just.... not right now." Junhui reassured him, Minghao just nodded in response, kissing his cheek. Junhui turned his head and connected their lips. This one was more gentle than their first one, Junhui could feel the warmth spread from his lips to the rest of his body.

Minghao broke the kiss at the sound of the dryer beeping. He sighed, getting up and walked into the bathroom, grabbing Junhui's clothes from the dryer. Junhui was outside waiting for him, so Minghao handed the clothes to him.

"Go get dressed, I'll meet you at the front door." Minghao walked away passing by Hansol's room, stopping when he heard Seungkwan's voice.

Curious, he put his ear against the door, listening to their conversation.

"I didn't mean to mention it, it just slipped out. It's going to be very triggering for him since the anniversary is coming up." Seungkwan's regret filled voice spoke.

"He didn't seem that triggered when you mentioned it." Hansol said.

"That's 'cause he's not gonna show his weak side, especially around Minghao."

"Oh." Minghao decided he heard enough, and walked away from Hansol's room, millions of questions running through his head. As he approached the front door he couldn't help but wonder what the meaning was behind Seungkwan's words.

Anniversary? For what?

Minghao was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Junhui approached him until he felt a soft pair of lips against his temple. He looked up, seeing Junhui smiling down at him.

"Ready?" Junhui asked, and Minghao nodded, opening the door. Minghao peeked his head out, looking around. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining down brightly on the city of L.A.

"Let's go!" The two boys quickly began their journey to Cafe Mansae, the back of Minghao's hand brushing against Junhui's. A smile appeared on Minghao's face as Junhui slipped his hand into Minghao's, their fingers intertwining.

A bell sound signalled their entrance and they smiled, seeing Wonwoo at the counter.

"Hey Wonu." Junhui greeted his younger friend, Minghao just waved.

"Hey guys, is it going to be your usuals?" Wonwoo asked, and the two boys nodded in response.

"Two Oreo milk teas coming right up." He punched their order into the register. Minghao was about to reach in his pocket for his wallet when Junhui's hand stopped him.

"I'm paying." Junhui handed the money to Wonwoo, the assistant manager laughing at Minghao's expression.

"I wanted to pay." Minghao whined, his lips forming a pout. Junhui pressed a quick peck to his pouting lips, and two figures walked out the side door.

"Minghao hyung?"

"Junhui?"

Both boys turned their heads to see Chan and Jisoo's excited faces. Junhui eyes widened, he had forgotten about Jisoo, and smiled softly at the memory of their conversation. He hoped they could become good friends.

"Chan, they're on a date, don't bother them." Wonwoo scolded the younger, and Chan sighed, getting back to work.

"Date?" Jisoo looked at Junhui with confusion. "Is he the one who..." He trailed off.

Junhui nodded, and Jisoo's eyes grew wide, turning sharp as a glint of anger passed over them. Junhui noticed his sudden change of mood and quickly shook his head, dismissing all of Jisoo's anger.

"No, no, no, we're good now. Don't worry. One of our friends got hurt and he had to go to the hospital with him, and the performance happening across the street wasn't them. It was another group." Junhui explained as a confused Minghao and Wonwoo looked between the two, realization dawning on the two of them when Junhui explained. Jisoo's eyes softened at the reassurance.

"That's good, I'm happy for you." Jisoo smiled, taking their order from Chan. As he handed them their order, he held his hand out in front of Minghao.

"Hong Jisoo." He introduced himself.

Minghao shook his hand gently, smiling softly.

"Xu Minghao."

"I hope we can be friends." Jisoo spoke and Minghao nodded in agreement.

"Yes let's be friends."


	21. Twenty

"Junhui, what are we?" Minghao asked from his position between Junhui's legs.

The two were sitting under a weeping willow tree in the L.A. Commons, resting their stomachs after the picnic they just had.

"What do you mean?" Junhui's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, we've been going out for a few weeks now, but we've never properly put a label on our relationship." Minghao explained, playing with Junhui's fingers that were wrapped around his waist.

"Ah, well I thought it was already obvious that we were together, I thought we wouldn't need a label." Junhui's grip tightened around Minghao's waist as he looked at the younger from behind. He felt Minghao sigh.

"Well, it would be nice, if I could call you my boyfriend." Minghao mumbled. Junhui smiled, and gently pushed Minghao off of him. Minghao turned around sharply, getting ready to yell at Junhui when his hand grabbed his chin.

"Xu Minghao, will you be my boyfriend?" Junhui asked in Mandarin, looking into Minghao's eyes.

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it." Minghao responded back in Mandarin, causing Junhui to huff.

"I'm kidding, of course I'll be your boyfriend." Minghao laughed, switching back to Korean and pressing his lips against Junhui. They both smiled into the kiss, moving their lips in sync. Minghao tilted his head to the left, deepening the kiss. This one was full of the strong feelings they had for each other, and all the emotions that came with it.

A soft moan left Junhui's throat as he cupped Minghao's chin, sitting up slightly. He licked Minghao's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He whined when Minghao denied it, the younger smirking into the kiss. Junhui scraped his teeth across Minghao's bottom lip, a squeak erupting from the latter. Junhui took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue in, exploring Minghao's cavern.

When Minghao heard children laughing in the distance, he remembered where they were and broke the kiss. Junhui chased his lips, and Minghao chuckled, pecking his lips twice. Their lips were both slightly more pinkish than usual, their cheekbones tinted red. Junhui laid back against the tree, opened his arms and gesturing for Minghao to come to him. Minghao smiled and happily took his previous place in his new boyfriend's arms.

"Hey." Minghao spoke up, after a few minutes of silence. Junhui hummed, the vibrations against Minghao's back telling him that he was listening.

"Why don't we invite the guys over for game night in the studio?" Minghao continued, and Junhui thought about Minghao's idea.

"That's a good idea, but do you think Seungcheol hyung would allow it, let alone the studio?" Junhui questioned, and Minghao pouted.

"I don't know..." Minghao pulled out his phone from his front pocket, sitting up slightly, the small of his back now against Junhui's stomach. Junhui moved his chin to rest on his boyfriend's shoulder, watching what he was doing.

"You gonna ask him?" He asked as Minghao opened the text thread between him and Seungcheol.

"Mhm." Minghao typed out a text, pressing send and put his phone back in his pocket, only to take it out when it buzzed.

To Leader Coups:

Do you think the studio will allow us to invite out friends over for a game night?

From Leader Coups:

I'm sure they won't mind if I tell them ahead of time, when do you want it to be?

Minghao read Seungcheol's text out loud for Junhui to hear, then thought about a date and time. It was Friday, and Junhui's birthday was in a little bit over a week.

"How about we have game night on your birthday? It could be like a party-" He cut himself off as he felt Junhui stiffen and shake his head.

"Nope, I don't like celebrating my birthday." Junhui revealed, causing Minghao to gasp and turn around in his arms.

"What? Why?" Minghao looked at him in disbelief. How could he not like celebrating his birthday. Junhui looked at his boyfriend's face and sighed.

"Look, I just don't like celebrating it anymore. I haven't celebrated it since.... I was 16." He trailed off at the end.

"16?!" Minghao shouted, and Junhui just nodded. Minghao sighed looking into Junhui's eyes and nodded in understanding.

"Alright." He grabbed his phone and went back to his and Seungcheol's messages and his position in Junhui's arms.

To Leader Coups:

How about next Friday?

From Leader Coups:

Alright, I'll ask them and let you know. How many people do you think will come? 

Minghao mentally counted the amount of friends he had. He checked the total amount with Junhui and typed out his reply when Junhui confirmed it as the right number.

To Leader Coups:

About 12 people.

From Leader Coups:

Alright, well I gotta go I have a date soon.

To Leader Coups:

With Jeonghan hyung? 

Read at 3:42pm

Minghao laughed as he was left on read and Junhui looked at him in confusion. 

"Seungcheol hyung has a date with Jeonghan hyung." He explained between giggles. Junhui just smiled at his boyfriend's cuteness and pecked his cheek.

"Come on, let's head back to my house and watch some movies." Junhui unwrapped his arms from Minghao's waist and waited for him to get up. 

Minghao got up from his position, pouting when he felt cold. Junhui grabbed the picnic basket in one hand, and held out the other for Minghao to take.

"Wait, will Soonyoung hyung and Jihoon hyung be there?" Minghao asked, shuddering at what he endured last week.

"Nope, they're at the studio right now actually." Junhui told him, and Minghao sighed in relief.

"Let's go then!" Minghao pulled Junhui from under the tree, the older laughing at his boyfriend's excitement

My boyfriend...


	22. Twenty-One

"Where should I put this?" Seungcheol asked Minghao.

"That's the box of controllers right? Put it by the game system." Minghao ordered. They were setting up for the game night that Minghao planned. Seungcheol and Dino were bringing in the controllers and games, Mingyu was standing on a chair, setting up the ceiling projector, and Minghao was organizing the games.

"I still can't believe the studio agreed to let us do this." Mingyu spoke up, wincing when the end of a cable cord shocked him, causing the projector to slip from his hands, his left foot slipping off the chair.

"MINGYU!" Minghao shouted, runnin to catch his friend, while Dino dived to catch the projector in his arms.

"Mingyu, you can open your eyes now." Minghao said into Mingyu's eae, causing the giant to open his eyes and gasp.

"Holy shit, I thought I was goner." Mingyu sighed, getting out of Minghao's grip.

"Thanks for saving the projector Dino." Seungcheol patted Dino's shoulder as he got up from the floor.

After boys quickly finished setting up everything they needed for the gaming, it was then they realized their friends needed food to survive, so they sent Chan to go get it.

"Who's coming again?" Mingyu asked, looking at Seungcheol.

"Junhui, Seungkwan, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Hansol, plus me, you, Minghao and Chan." Seungcheol listed off everyone who was coming.

"This is gonna be fun."  
-

"Don't you fucking dare!" Wonwoo yelled as Seungcheol launched a blue turtle in his direction. Everyone watched on the screen as the turtle, flew through the sky, hitting Bowser. Everyone laughed at Wonwoo's horrified expression, everyone zooming past him in the race, Jeonghan taking first place as the race ended.

"You only did that so your boyfriend can win." Wonwoo huffed and got up from his seat in front of screen. He stomped over to where everyone else was sitting, plopping down next to Mingyu, the younger blushing as he sat down.

"Damn right I did." Seungcheol smirked, wrapping his arms around a shocked Jeonghan, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"What?" Minghao asked his position in Junhui's arms.

"Since when?" Soonyoung asked, Jihoon looking equally confused, sitting between his legs.

"Since last week." Seungcheol stated as if it was obvious, everyone just stared at them.

"Well," Chan spoke up. "I'm happy for you hyung."

"Thanks, Dino." Everyone else congratulated the newly announced couple, until Jihoon looked at Junhui and Minghao

"Do you guys have anything to announce?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow. Everyone's attention turned to the two Chinese boys, and they looked at each other.

"Should we tell them?" Junhui asked in his native tongue, and Minghao nodded.

"Yeah let's tell him." Minghao responded back in Mandarin.

"Me and Minghao are boyfriends now." Junhui announced confidently, cheers erupting from their friends.

A knock on the studio door interrupted their cheers, everyone quieting down.

"Who's at the door?" Hansol asked, his arm rest behind Seungkwan.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you all but I invited someone!" Junhui got up, answering the door.

"Who'd you invite?" Mingyu asked. Junhui opened the door, revealing a smiling Jisoo.

"Jisoo hyung!" Minghao shouted, smiling wide. Wonwoo and Chan waved at their coworker, and Hansol just studied the figure in the doorframe.

"Hi guys!" He greeted, and Hansol's eyes widened.

"Joshua?" He spoke in English, Jisoo turned his head to look at Hansol, squinting his eyes, then smiled.

"Vernon?" He asked walking over to Hansol. The blonde stood up, hugging Jisoo.

"I thought you moved to Korea!" Jisoo shouted in English, hugging Hansol back. Everyone looked at the two hugging, a mysterious pang of jealousy hitting Seungkwan as he watched his friend hug the stranger.

"I did but I moved back here when I turned 18."

"What's going on?" Seungkwan asked, looking between the two suspiciously.

"Oh! I know Joshua." Hansol answered dumbly, letting go of Jisoo.

"No shit Sherlock, but how?" Seungkwan questioned again.

"We went to middle school together, I was in 8th grade and Vernon was in 6th." Jisoo fully explained the story, Seungkwan still looking at Jisoo, but eventually nodding, and sitting back down.

"Oh, I go by my Korean name now." Hansol told Jisoo, and the brown-haired boy nodded in response.

"Oh that's good I do too."

"Well, hello Jisoo, I'm Seungcheol." Seungcheol greeted, holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled at Seungcheol, shaking his hand.

"Jeonghan." The blonde announced from his boyfriend's arm, smiling.

After everyone introduced themselves to Jisoo, they played a few more video games until the head of the studio walked in, kindly kicking them out. After packing up everything, they all quickly left the studio, heading their own ways home.

"Bye Hansol." Seungkwan said and started to walk away when a hand pulled him back.

"Wait!" Hansol pulled him back, and the shorter turned around.

"What was that earlier?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seungkwan responded, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"You were acting a little bit jealous when I greeted Jisoo hyung." Hansol raised an eyebrow, looking into Seungkwan's eyes. The other looked down.

"I wasn't jealous." He denied.

"You're a terrible liar Seungkwan."

"I'm not lying!" Seungkwan defended, still not looking up.

"Oh yeah? Look me in the eyes and say you weren't jealous." Seungkwan looked up at that, eyes widening.

"I'm waiting." Seungkwan sighed at that, looking into Hansol's eyes.

"I wasn't jealou-mmph!" Seungkwan was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his own. Those lips being Hansol's.


	23. Twenty-Two

"You're a terrible liar Seungkwan."

"I'm not lying!" Seungkwan defended, still not looking up.

"Oh yeah? Look me in the eyes and say you weren't jealous." Seungkwan looked up at that, eyes widening.

"I'm waiting." Seungkwan sighed at that, looking into Hansol's eyes.

"I wasn't jealou-mmph!" Seungkwan was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his own. Those lips being Hansol's.

Seungkwan stared at Hansol's eyes, or eyelids, considering the fact his eyes were squeezed shut. He moved his lips against Seungkwan's, hoping to get a reaction. The moon shined brightly on the two boys, stars peeking through the clouds every now and then.

Seungkwan gently pushed him off, still staring as Hansol shook his head, his eyes opening as hurt and disappointment glinted over them.

"Why didn't you kiss back?" He whispered, looking down at his beat up Converse.

"I-I just don't like you in that way." Seungkwan sighed, and Hansol nodded his head, tears welling up.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Hansol's cracked at the end of his apology, and Seungkwan reached up grabbing his chin, and forced the younger to look down at him. Tears started streaming down Hansol's face at the sight of Seungkwan's concerned eyes.

Seungkwan opened his mouth to say something but Hansol cut him off by lightly slapping his hand away, turning to walk away.

"Hansol wait!" Seungkwan grabbed his arm, which Hansol roughly yanked out of his grip. He speed walked away, tears blurring his vision. As he heard Seungkwan call his name, he started jogging away from the studio, away from the boy he fell in love with.

When he turned the corner he stopped, tears blurring his vision. He roughly wiped them away, shaking his head and sniffled. Worried that Seungkwan was following him, he quickly sprinted down the street with only one thought on his mind.

I'm so stupid.

-

"We should do something for Junhui." Minghao told Jihoon as he plopped down onto the couch.

Last night Minghao asked Jihoon if he could come over because he wanted to talk to him about something. He thought back to last Friday when Junhui told him he hasn't celebrated his birthday, he decided that he would throw a surprise party for his boyfriend. Thankfully, Junhui was at Cafe Mansae with Jeonghan, Jisoo, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seungcheol and Chan, so this was the perfect time to tell his roommate the plan he had in mind.

"For what?" Jihoon asked.

"A surprise party for his birthday."

"Nope, no way." Jihoon shot down the idea. Minghao pouted.

"But why~?" He whined. All he wanted was to do something for his boyfriend.

"He hasn't celebrated his birthday in 4 years." Jihoon stated.

"Then he shouldn't have to go another year without celebrating it!" Minghao huffed, crossing his arms.

"Trust me, he doesn't want to celebrate his birthday." Jihoon put a hand on Minghao's shoulder.

"And why's that?" Minghao shrugged off the hand, looking at Jihoon.

"It's not my story to tell." He raised his hands in defense.

"....okay fine." Minghao sighed, finally giving up.

"Just spend some time with him that day, go on a date, go to the park, stay home and watch Netflix, fuck each other-" Minghao let out a noise at that, eyes wide and cheeks turning bright red as he looked down at his lap.  
"-I don't know! He just doesn't wanna celebrate his birthday."

"Alright! Alright!" Minghao raised his hand before Jihoon could continue. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem, shouldn't you get going now? Don't you have your performance soon?" Jihoon looked at the time on his phone. It was 1:30pm, Minghao nodded and stood up from the couch.

"Bye hyung!"

"Bye-you can drop the honorifics it's okay with me now." Jihoon smiled at him.

"Sweet! Bye Jihoonie~!" Minghao walked out the door, leaving Jihoon to regret his decision.

"Aish, this kid." He sighed.


	24. Twenty-Three

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

Junhui huffed from under the blankets. He shot a hand out and reached for his phone, shutting the sound off and smiled sleepily.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

He shot his eyes open and glared, at the covers over his face. Quickly shoving the blankets off of him, he stomped over to the door, swinging it open. He was shirtless like always but he didn't care.

"Happy birthday!" Three voices shouted. Junhui glared at his three friends and rubbed his eyes.

Jeonghan, Seungkwan, and Jihoon were standing outside his door, Jeonghan holding a tray full of Junhui's birthday breakfast.

There was three pancakes with butter smeared the top one and syrup drizzled on the stack. Next to the pancakes were four pieces of bacon and two sausages. Strawberries and blueberries were in a white ceramic bowl and a glass of orange juice was right next to the bowl.

His eyes softened, all thoughts of where to hide their bodies disappearing along with the fact they woke him up from his beauty sleep.

"Thank you guys, I love it." He gently took the tray from Seungkwan and walked into his room, the others following after he gestured that they could come in.

He sat on the edge of his bed, digging into his breakfast, and moaned at the taste. When he felt eyes on him he looked up to see two of his friends staring at him.

"What?" He asked with a mouth full of bacon, Jihoon grimacing at the action. Seungkwan was staring down at his lap, deep in thought. Jeonghan noticed and elbowed him on his side, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"What's good with my Boo?" Jeonghan asked and everyone turned their attention to Seungkwan. He sighed looking down while he twiddled his thumbs.

"What should you do if you broke someone's heart?" He asked. Junhui and Jihoon's eyes widened and Jeonghan stared at him in shock.

"Who's heart did you break?" Jeonghan questioned. Seungkwan mumbled a name under his breath.

"Who?" Junhui asked, leaning in closer.

"H-Hansol's." He looked at us then darted his eyes back to his hands, sighing.

"How the fu-" Jihoon started, and was cut off with a hard jab at his side by Junhui. He winced and grabbed his side in pain.

"What happened?" Jeonghan asked, wrapping his arm around Seungkwan's shoulder.

"Well the night we had game night he confessed to me, and I told him I didn't feel the same way and he left before I could explain why." Seungkwan told his hyungs. Jeonghan and Junhui nodded in understanding while Jihoon just stared at him.

"What's the reason?" He asked, causing Seungkwan to look at him.

"Well, I don't know him well enough, I need to get to know him better, I wouldn't mind dating him." Seungkwan confessed.

"Have you tried telling him that?"

"How can I if he's ignoring my texts and whenever I stop by Minghao hyung says he isn't home?!" Seungkwan shouted slightly, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Alright, alright," Jeonghan spoke calmly. "Today is Junnie's birthday, let's celebrate that instead of getting upset over things like this. I promise you everything will be okay, just try approaching him another time."

"Okay." Seungkwan sighed. Junhui drank the remaining orange juice in the cup, burping after. Seungkwan scrunched up his nose while Jihoon gave him a high five.

"Okay get ready!" Jeonghan smacked his pajama covered thigh.

"What why?" Junhui watched as the three blondes got up, walking to his door.

"Oh Minghao hyung told us to take you to his place." Seungkwan said.

"So get ready." Jihoon walked out the room, the others following. He got up and stretched, a satisfying pop erupting from his body. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand, checking his notifications.

He saw numerous happy birthday messages from Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seungcheol, and Soonyoung. He pouted when he didn't see any from Minghao. Guess he'll tell Junhui when he goes to the house.

After putting his phone back down on the nightstand, he walked to his closet, looking at his clothes. He felt like today was something important when he was trying to pick an outfit, smiling when found the perfect one. That smile disappeared as fast as it came when he realized what day it was.

It was his birthday and also the anniversary of his parent's death. His parents died the night of his 17th birthday. He felt tears well up in his eyes, quickly falling out of his tear ducts. He wiped his eyes, promising to himself that he will visit their graves tomorrow, and walked out his room to get ready.


	25. Twenty-Four

"Bye guys!" Junhui waved to his friends from Minghao's porch.

"Be safe!"

"Have fun!"

"Use protection-ouch!" Seungkwan whined, rubbing his forehead where Jeonghan flicked him. Junhui blushed at that, and watched his friends drive off. He turned around to face the door. He smoothed down his outfit.

He was wearing a white button down with the front tucked into his blue ripped jeans, and his white belt was exposed. He was also wearing low top white Vans to complete the outfit.

He knocked on the door only to have it creak open. His eyebrows furrowed and he opened the door, walking in and locking it. The hallway was dark and the only light that could be seen was from under Hansol's door down the hall.

"Hello?" He called out, his steps causing the wooden floor to creak. "Minghao? Babe? Are you home?"

He peered around the corner to walk into the living room when two arms snaked around his waist. Junhui screeched in fear, turning around quickly.

Minghao was behind him, clutching his stomach, giggles escaping his mouth. Junhui pouted and punched his shoulder, causing his boyfriend to laugh harder.

"You bitch! Don't scare me on my birthday!" He punched his shoulder once more and Minghao looked up at him.

"Bitch? Wow I'm hurt." He clutched his chest, feigning being hurt. Junhui rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

"Happy birthday." Minghao whispered in his ear, a shiver running down Junhui's spine.

"Thank you babe." Junhui pulled back from the hug, looking at Minghao. Minghao smiled, pecking Junhui's forehead, cheeks, and nose, missing the spot where Junhui wanted his lips the most. Minghao leaned in, brushing his lips against Junhui's, refusing to close the gap.

"Come on... Stop teasing me on my birthday." Junhui whined, and Minghao chuckled before finally leaning up, connecting their lips.

They both smiled into the kiss immediately, Junhui loving the feeling of Minghao's lips on his own. It felt like his first kiss every single time. He wrapped his arms around Minghao's waist, and Minghao's arms went around his neck, pulling him close.

Junhui let go first, and placed his forehead against Minghao's, their breaths mingled with each other. Minghao pecked his lips, unwinding his arms from Junhui's neck. He walked over to the lamp and turned it on.

Junhui turned around, seeing an array of snacks, drinks, and candy on top of the coffee table. Two boxes of pizza were sitting next to the snacks, and finally a black box with a red bow stuck on top was sitting on the side.

His eyes were trained on the box as Minghao grabbed it. He turned to Junhui, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Happy birthday." He handed Junhui the box. The birthday boy took the top of the box off and gasped. Inside was a gold bracelet with a silver pendant hooked onto it.

Junhui placed the box down on the table after taking the bracelet out to study it. In the center of the bracelet was his initials, and small pearls were decorated around the initials. His birthstone. This must've cost so much.

He felt tears well up as he looked at Minghao, smiling. Minghao gently took the bracelet, signaling Junhui to hold his wrist out. As Minghao put the bracelet on, Junhui took the time to study what the younger was wearing.

A white sleeveless Nirvana shirt covered his top half. The front of the shirt tucked in, and he was wearing acid washed ripped jeans with holes running along his thighs. A kiss to his now bracelet covered wrist brought him out of his thoughts. The cool metal was pressed against his wrist, but Minghao's warm breath replaced that as he kissed it.

Junhui pulled him in for another kiss. Minghao pulled away first and guided Junhui to the couch. 

"Let's watch some movies!" Minghao exclaimed, grabbing the remote and turning on Netflix. Junhui plopped down on the couch next the brown haired boy, their thighs pressed against each other.

-

After three movies, one and half box of pizza eaten, and a bottle of soda gone later, Minghao was distracted. It's not like the movie was boring or anything though, he was very much interested in finding out if Lightning McQueen was going to win the Piston Cup with the help of the Hudson Hornet.

It was just the fact that towards the middle of the movie, Junhui's hand made a home comfortably on his upper thigh, and now Junhui's fingers were tracing patterns on his bare thigh through the hole of his jeans. Junhui was completely unaware of what his hand was doing to his boyfriend's thigh, or what it was doing to his boyfriend in general.

Minghao let out a deep sigh as he felt the tension in the room rise, as well as his body heat. The warm, soft pads of Junhui's fingers against his cold, pale skin was enough to drive him wild. It was crazy to him that a simple, innocent gesture could do that to him. Stupid raging teenage hormones.

Before the tension got too thick to the point where a chainsaw couldn't cut through it, Minghao grabbed Junhui's hand, making the older jump slightly and halting his moving fingers.

"What's wrong?" Junhui turned to the younger as the credits started rolling, noticing Minghao shake his head and gulp. He watched his Adam's apple move up and down, the grip on his hand tightening slightly.

He looked down at their hands, noticing the skin on Minghao's thigh was red and burning.

"Are you okay?" His tone was alert and worried for his boyfriend. He let out a surprised yelp as Minghao pushed him down into a laying position on the couch, the back of his head banging against the arm of the couch.

(SHIT JUST GOT REAL)

He shut his eyes and winced slightly, opening them to meet Minghao's brown eyes. The dark brown orbs darkened slightly as Minghao licked his lips, lust clouding his thoughts. He was straddling Junhui's thighs, his arms on both sides of his head to support his weight.

"Did you not realize what you were doing to me?" Minghao whispered, voice deep. Junhui furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, trying to process everything. They had just finished Cars and now Junhui could feel the tension in the room. He thought about what could've caused Minghao to act like this, thinking back to the movie. What did he do- oh, oh.

That's what caused Minghao to act like this. Junhui blushed at the thought of such an innocent action turning on Minghao so much. Minghao chuckled at the older's blush and leaned down, his mouth close to Junhui's.

(OH MY GOD SJFNFJDJDAN)

"Guess someone realized." He whispered again, his lips rubbing against Junhui's as he spoke.

Junhui quickly connected their lips, moaning at the taste. Minghao was quick to ask for entrance, Junhui complying immediately. They both moaned as their tongues clashed, the taste of Sprite, Skittles and pizza evident in both of their mouths. Minghao's teeth bit into Junhui's lip, easily dominating him.

(YALL IM LAUGHING SO HARD WRITING THIS AHAHAHAHH)

Minghao removed his lips and started to trail them up Junhui's jawline, nibbling along the way to leave bright pink marks. He reached Junhui's earlobe, slightly tugging on the gold hoop the older was wearing with his teeth, causing Junhui to tangle his fingers in his brown locks from the slight pain it caused.

He trailed more kisses down Junhui's neck, hearing his breath hitch when he reached the junction between his neck and shoulder. He started sucking and biting the soft flesh, figuring he had found Junhui's soft spot. A whimper from the older confirmed his assumption and he sucked harder.

He moved away from the area, seeing a satisfying deep purple mark starting to form. He looked back at Junhui, moving up slightly, moaning when their crotches touched.

(AHHHHHHHHHH)

Junhui watched as Minghao's hips slightly moved against his, his hands moving to both side of Junhui's arms. Minghao grinded down slowly, his covered crotched rubbing against Junhui's, the older letting out a loud moan at the feeling. Minghao grinded harder and Junhui was then reminded that Minghao was a dancer. He groaned at that thought when Minghao grinded down particularly hard.

Minghao's hands messily reached for the buttons of Junhui's shirt, quickly unbuttoning them. Junhui was too lost in the pleasure and feeling of Minghao's hips to notice his shirt slipped off his shoulders, pooling at his hands that were behind him.

He sat up, grabbing Minghao's head between his hands, roughly meeting the younger's lips. Minghao's hands roamed his bare chest, rubbing against his nipples and abs. When Minghao's hands inched lower, reaching for Junhui's belt, a rush of common sense got into his mind. He grabbed Minghao's hands, moving them away from his belt.

"Wait-wait-" He mumbled against Minghao's lips, pulling away much to the other's dismay. He whined at that, but followed his wishes. "Aren't we going kind of fast? We've only been dating for a month now." Minghao looked into his eyes, and Junhui saw nothing but understanding.

"I want our first time to be special, not rushed and on a couch in the middle of the day." He continued. Minghao nodded, trying to catch his breath.

"You're right, let's take this slow." Minghao pecked his lips tenderly, and Junhui melted into the kiss. He felt a draft and he remembered that he was shirtless, and blushed. He broke the kiss and pulled his shirt back on.

Minghao's phone rang, and the younger jumped slightly, reaching over to grab it from the coffee table. He looked at the caller ID and smiled. Junhui buttoned up his shirt as Minghao answered the call.

"Hey, what's up?" He pressed the phone to his ear, trying not to sound like he just had a whole make out session.

"Yeah, I'm good how are you?" He got off of Junhui, kissing his forehead. Junhui smiled at that, looking at the coffee table, grimacing at the mess. He got up, gathering the trash to throw it out as Minghao talked on the phone.

"This Friday? How many people can I bring?" Minghao said into the phone, as Junhui walked back in from the kitchen, causing his curiousity to perk up. He pushed it aside, knowing Minghao would tell him when he got off the phone.

He gathered the dirty dishes and put them in the sink, leaving them for him and Minghao to do later.

"Okay bye! See you Friday!" Minghao hung up the phone as Junhui plopped back on the couch. Minghao turned to him and Junhui raised a curious eyebrow, and Minghao got the message.

"That was my friend who I met a while back. Him and a couple of his are throwing a house party on Friday and he invited me to go." Minghao explained. "He said I could bring as many people as I want."

"Let's go and invite the others." Junhui smiled, and Minghao cheered.

The sexual tension was fully gone now, the only thing to prove it was once there was their swollen, cherry red lips, and a purple bruise on the side of Junhui's neck. He reached up a hand to touch it, a small smile dancing on his lips.

Minghao clicked play on the next movie, and the opening scene to Moana started playing. Junhui thought about the party on Friday, excitement buzzing in his head. He wasn't worried that it was a house party because honestly,

what could go wrong?


	26. Twenty-Five

Alcohol.

The strong aroma attacked Junhui's sense of smell the moment he walked into the house. He gagged at the taste, already promising himself to not taste one drop of it.

The nine boys arrived at the party at 9:00pm. The party started at 8:00pm though, the reason they arrived an hour late was Soonyoung's whining about 'being fashionably late because who wants to be the loser that shows up before the hoes do' which led to a smack from his boyfriend, telling him that 'he shouldn't refer to girls like that or be worried about hoes.' That caused Soonyoung to call him his 'hoe' and landed him another smack.

So there the boys were, arriving fashionably late. Minghao's hand was clasped Junhui's as they walked into the house. The living room was converted into makeshift dance floor, furniture moved out the way except for two couches that had couples messily making out. Junhui hoped they would move to the bedroom and not decide to fuck right there.

On the dance floor were multiple bodies, grinding on and off beat to the music, SHINee's 'Ring Ding Dong' plahing from the DJ booth in the corner. Minghao turned around to face all his friends as they crowded the hallway.

"So since Jisoo hyung and Jeonghan hyung drove us here I'm pretty sure they're going to be our designated drivers." Seungkwan spoke up from the middle of the group, and Jisoo nodded.

"Yeah, I dont like alcohol anyways." His nose scrunching up in disgust.

"And I have to watch over Channie." Jeonghan pinched the younger's left cheek, causing the other to whine in discomfort.

"Hyung~~ stop!" He smacked his hands away, causing Jeonghan to coo and wrap his arms around then youngers shoulder.

"Chan, who's baby are you?" Jeonghan asked causing Chan to roll his eyes, sighing in annoyance.

"Jeonghannie hyung's baby." He cringed at his own words, his hyungs laughing at his red face.

"Minghao!" A voice called out, causing Minghao to turn around and smile, holding his arms open. A boy with bleach blonde hair engulfed him in a quick hug.

"Jooheon hyung!" Minghao greeted Jooheon.

"Welcome to my party!" He smiled at the group, causing them to cheer in excitement. Minghao placed his hand on the small of Junhui's back, bringing him close to Jooheon. He smiled, his eyes disappearing cutely in the crinkles.

"Jooheon, this is my boyfriend Junhui." Minghao wrapped an arm around Junhui's shoulder pulling him close.

"Nice to meet you." Jooheon held his hand out. Junhui shook his hand and smiled.

"Likewise."

"Babe!" A female voice called out. Jooheon turned around and was greeted with a kiss from a curly haired girl.

"Hey, these are the guys I was talking about-"

"There's a serious problem, we're almost out of Soju!" She told him.

"Oh shit, alright let's go downstairs, Havayn."

She started pulling him away, and Jooheon turned back around, waving goodbye. Minghao chuckled, turning to the group.

"Yah! I thought you said he wasn't gonna be here!" A voice called out from the door. Everyone turned to see a very annoyed Chan and an equally upset Hansol.

"Shut up! You're here to have a good time!" Chan yelled at him. "Your room smells like death and you don't you dare say 'respect me' cause at this point you're acting younger than me!" He crossed his arms and huffed, turning to see all his friends staring at the two.

"Oh, hi hyungs!" Chan waved while Hansol put his head down, feeling eyes burn into the top of his head. He knew it was Seungkwan but he couldn't bring himself to look up and meet his eyes.

"Anyways," Jisoo said, clearing his throat. "Me and Jeonghan hyung will be the sober ones tonight. Just be safe, don't do anything you'll regret." He looked at his phone checking the time.

"It's 9:27 now, so at midnight me and Jeonghan are gonna start rounding you guys up to leave. Understand?"

"Yes daddy." Soonyoung snickered, causing Jisoo to blush a deep red, and Jihoon to grab his boyfriend's ear pulling him into the kitchen, Soonyoung shouting in protest.

"Come on Junnie." Minghao also pulled Junhui into the kitchen, and everyone else separated.

Minghao grabbed a empty red solo cup and a half full bottle of Soju, pouring the liquid into the cup. He threw his head back, gulping down the bitter drink. He handed his cup to Junhui, which the other protested, causing Minghao to whine.

"Come on babe~ just take a sip." He pushed the cup to Junhui's mouth and the other pushed it away.

"I don't wanna drink tonight, just the smell itself is making me wanna throw up." He scrunched up his nose and gagged.

"Suit yourself." Minghao muttered, downing the drink.

-

Two hours later, Minghao was drunk, and Junhui was tipsy. He ended up giving into his boyfriend's attempts to drink, and took a cup filled with Soju.

They were in the middle of the dance floor, clumsily dancing to BTS' Fire. Minghao moved his hips against Junhui's, the atmosphere feeling heated. Minghao felt a knot forming in his abdomen and groaned.

"Babe, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Minghao shouted into Junhui's ear over Jimin's 'everybody say la la la la la'. Junhui just nodded in response and Minghao quickly went in search of a bathroom.

He spotted a familiar blonde head and quickly walked over to Jooheon and Havayn making out in the hallway. He tapped Jooheon's shoulder and he pulled away, looking at Minghao.

"Sup Hao, what do you need?" His lips were red and puffy and Minghao inwardly chuckled.

"Bathroom." He said simply. Havayn pulled in him once more and all Jooheon did was point at the one door down the hall . Minghao patted his shoulder and yelled out 'thanks!'. He quickly walked to the door, knocking on it.

"One second!" A male voice called from behind the door and Minghao patiently waited. A figure walked out the door moments later, and bumped into Minghao, causing him to stumble.

"Whoa! Sorry," the guy said, and Minghao looked up, and the guy smiled at him. Minghao rushed into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Minghao stumbled out of the bathroom, seeing the guy still standing outside the door.

"Hey," the guy greeted, stepping closer to Minghao. Minghao stepped back and smiled.

"Hi," Minghao spoke. "Who are you?" He questioned.

"I'm Minhyuk, and you are?" The guy stepped even closer, causing Minghao to step back, groaning when his back hit the wall.

"Taken." Minghao sassed.

"Nice to meet you, Taekyun." Minhyuk smiled, and Minghao mentally facepalmed.

"No I mean I'm taken-" Minghao was cut off by a pair of lips crashing messily onto his. Minghao's eyes widened in shock as Minhyuk's lips moved against Minghao's frozen ones.

Minhyuk moaned, and Minghao tried pushing him off, but Minhyuk grabbed his wrists. Minhyuk pulled away, opening his mouth to speak when he was cut off.

"M-Minghao?" Minghao snapped his head to the right, seeing Jeonghan and Seungcheol standing at the end of the hall, a teary-eyed Junhui behind them.

"What are you doing?" Seungcheol asked, walking over and shoving Minhyuk off of Minghao. The blonde fell to the floor, groaning in pain.

"I-I-Junhui wait!" Minghao called out as his boyfriend ran away from the scene.

Junhui pushed and shoved through the crowd, tears blurring his vision. He ran past a drunk Mingyu and tipsy Wonwoo on the verge of making out, and a giggling Seungkwan and Hansol, reaching the front door.

He ran out to the cars, seeing Jisoo, Soonyoung, and Jihoon standing there. Jihoon smiled, but frowned when noticed the tears streaming down his friend's face. He quickly opened his arms and closed his eyes, waiting to comfort his friend. When he heard a car door slam, his eyes snapped open in confusion. He turned around to see Junhui in the car, knees pulled up to his chest, his head buried between his arms as sobs shook his body.

He grabbed the handle, trying to open the door.

"Junhui! Open up! Come on what's wrong?" He tried to open the door, banging on the window as the black haired male cried harder.

"I-I just wanna talk to him let me go!" Minghao's drunken voice shouted. Jihoon turned around to see Minghao struggling against Seungcheol's strong grip.

"No! Let him calm down!" Jeonghan yelled from behind them. Jihoon felt a rush of anger hit him, he saw red. In just 5 wide steps, he reached the three boys. He grabbed Minghao by his collar, pulling him down to his height.

"What.... did you do?" He asked calmly. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting for Minghao's response.

"I-I-" He put a hand to his mouth, eyes widening. He ripped his shirt from Jihoon's grip, running to a bush. He bent down, letting out the contents of his stomach. Jihoon groaned, brushing a hand through his hair.

"Fucking hell." He walked back over to Junhui, opening the door from the other side. He was about to speak when he heard light snores coming from the older, whimpers escaping his parted lips. He grabbed Junhui, laying his head on his lap.

"You're riding with us." Jeonghan told Minghao after he got up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. All he did was nod, a pitiful look across his features.

"I'm gonna go get everyone else." Jisoo announced, and walked back into the house.

Seungcheol grabbed Minghao by the arm, pulling him to his car. Minghao glanced at the car, seeing Jihoon comforting Junhui, tears welling up in his own eyes.


	27. Twenty-Six

"Do you remember anything from Saturday?" Mingyu asked, looking at Wonwoo.

"Uh, not really." Wonwoo scratched the back of his head.

"Oh." Mingyu looked down at his white vans.

They were currently walking through the L.A. Commons, the moon shining down brightly on the two boys. Mingyu had walked into to Cafe Mansae, asking Wonwoo if he wanted to take a walk around the park. The older blushed and nodded, telling the black haired boy to meet him outside, and quickly went into the employee lockeroom.

Nervous was an understatement to describe what Mingyu was feeling. He looked at Wonwoo, flashbacks playing in his mind.

"Ah, Mingyu~" Wonwoo moaned, muffled since he was sucking on Mingyu's bottom lip.

Mingyu grounded his hips down, hands sliding down his chest, reaching for the nickel button of his jeans.

He looked into Wonwoo's eyes, asking for permission. Wonwoo looked at him, nodding.

Mingyu smirked as he unbuttoned his pants.

He remembered everything despite being drunk. Every pant, every whisper, every bite, every moan. Even the three words Wonwoo whispered into his ear as his nails scratched down his back.

"Why? Did something big happen?" Wonwoo had a perplexed look on his face. Mingyu looked at him, shaking his head.

"I mean besides Minghao kissing another guy and Verkwan making up, then no." Mingyu lied.

"Verkwan?" Confusion crossed the older's features.

"Hansol and Seungkwan. The 'Ver' is from Hansol's middle name, Vernon, and the 'kwan' is from Seungkwan's name obviously." Mingyu explained.

"Ah." Wonwoo nodded in understanding. He spotted a bench, walking over to it and plopping down on it. Mingyu sat next to him, their thighs brushing against each other.

"Speaking of Minghao, how is he?" Wonwoo looked up at the sky, stars gleaming.

"He's doing good."

"The truth, Mingyu."

"Fine," Mingyu sighed. "He's not doing good. He won't leave his room, desperately trying to call Junhui all the time, crying harder when it goes straight to voicemail. How's Junhui?"

"He's the same." Wonwoo revealed. "He won't leave his room either and he cries every time he denies Minghao's call. He regrets it, goes to call him back, but cries harder at the thought of talking to him."

"It's been three days since the 'incident'." Mingyu said, putting air quotes up as he said 'incident'. "They need to make up already."

"Well, Junhui's been cheated on before, he didn't expect it from Minghao, especially so soon in their relationship."

"But Minghao keeps saying Minhyuk kissed him, and Minhyuk even confirmed it!" Mingyu defended his best friend.

The day after the party, on Soonyoung's birthday. Jihoon, Seungcheol, Jisoo, Mingyu, and Jeonghan drove to Jooheon's house, asking the home owner if Minhyuk was around. Jooheon told them he was upstairs in the guest bedroom without hesitation, and the boys quickly made it up stairs.

After he received a black eye, bloody nose, and busted bottom lip from Jihoon, he admitted to kissing Minghao, and feeling really bad for it. He didn't mean to hurt anyone, he was only looking for an easy fuck.

"Well yeah I guess so, but still, Junhui's hurt. I think he might be in love with Minghao."

"No way, it's too soon, this isn't no love at first sight type of shit." Mingyu denied.

"Don't you believe in love though?" Wonwoo asked, turning his head to look at Mingyu side profile.

"I don't believe in love at first sight, but that doesn't mean I don't believe in love." Mingyu confessed. It was silent for a few minutes, Wonwoo processing Mingyu's answer, crickets chirping in the background.

"Is there someone you're in love with?" This question caught Mingyu off guard, he turned to the older, shock evident on his expression.

"Y-Yes."

"Who?" Wonwoo asked, but before Mingyu could answer, he was cut off by a loud siren.

Both of the boys whipped their heads, watching as two firetrucks and one ambulance sped down the street, sirens blaring.

"Hey, that looks like its heading towards Cafe Mansae." Mingyu stood up, following the emergency vehicles with his eyes.

"Come on!" Wonwoo shouted, as he started running towards his beloved cafe, hoping for the best. The two boys quickly ran out of the park, down the street, gasping at the scene in front of them.

Cafe Mansae was up in flames.

Orange and red flames were peaking out the windows, the sigh, burnt black, the inside completely submerged in flames. Wonwoo gasped, tears pricking his eyes as he tried to run forward, only to be stopped by Mingyu.

"What are you doing?!" Mingyu shouted as Wonwoo struggled agaisnt his tight grip. "Are you insane?"

"No! You don't understand!" Wonwoo shouted, trying to release himself from Mingyu's arms.

"Chan and Jisoo are in there!" Wonwoo yelled, tears streaming down his face, collasping to his knees, still in Mingyu's arms.

Suddenly, the building exploded. Sending firefighters flying to the ground, Mingyu quickly covered Wonwoo, glass flying through the air.


	28. Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO VERKWAN AT JOOHEON'S PARTY

Seungkwan sighed, looking down at the cup of alcohol in his hand, swirling the blue liquid gently. He looked around at the mess of bodies in the living room.

He watched as Hansol threw his head back, laughing at what Soonyoung had said.

"Probably some stupid joke." He muttered bitterly.

"If it's so stupid, then why did he laugh?" A voice spoke next to him. Seungkwan jumped, almost dropping his cup. He turned to see Jisoo chuckling at his reaction. Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He brought the cup up to his lips, the bitter alcohol burning his throat.

"I'm talking about how you're in love with Hansol." Seungkwan gasped into the cup, causing the drink to go down his air pipe. He pulled the cup away, choking and gasping for air. Jisoo quickly patted his back while Seungkwan coughed up his lungs.

"Me? In love with Hansol?" He choked out once his breathing was normal. He looked at Jisoo in disbelief. Honestly who did this guy think he was? Waltzing back into Hansol's life, acting like they're best friends again and suddenly knowing everything about their current situation.

"Yep, you're just too scared to admit it." Jisoo said knowingly.

"I'm not in love with Hansol." He shot Jisoo a death glare, causing the older to raise his hands in defense.

"Sure whatever you say." And with that, he walked into the drunken mess of bodies, leaving Seungkwan alone with his thoughts.

He sighed, looking down at his white Nike's. He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about what Jisoo had said.

Could he really be in love with Hansol? They've only known each other for a few weeks. Seungkwan had a lot of ideas and opinions about love, and they were all negative. He truly believed you couldn't love someone forever without getting bored of them eventually. He always considered love as another way to describe infatuation. He believed that there was no such thing as 'true love's first kiss' or 'love at first sight'. It was all complete bullshit in his mind.

Although, his negative perspective on the subject didn't stop him from supporting his friends and family when they claimed they were in love with their significant other. He knew everyone had different ideas and views about life, and he wasn't going to shove his down anyone's throats. He wasn't going to run around the streets yelling 'love is just an idea we use to be obsessed with someone!' He just didn't believe he was capable enough to love someone without getting bored of them and wanting something more fresh and exciting. His mother had always told him that 'if you loved the first, you would have never fallen for the second.' So Seungkwan always took that as a way of saying, 'you're always going to get bored of things easily, and that's okay, because there's always something better.'

But his opinion also didn't stop him from telling his family and friends that he loved them, because he did. A lot actually. He just couldn't see himself being in love with someone. He looked up from his shoes, his eyes drifting around the room, watching as a drunk Mingyu giggled with a tipsy Wonwoo, and his two Chinese hyungs grinding on each other. His eyes finally landed on Hansol and watched as his eyes crinkled, a wide smile plastered on his lips and he pushed Soonyoung away from him humorously.

Seungkwan felt something stir inside him, something he never felt before as he watched the younger. His eyes studied him from across the room, from his blonde hair with brown roots, admiring the way his bangs laid against his forehead, hiding his thick, clean cut eyebrows. He watched as his cute, button nose scrunched up as another laugh fell out of his pink, thin lips. Seungkwan stared at them, licking his own lips without realizing. His brown eyes, traveled down Hansol's body, taking in his outfit. He was wearing a black and blue plaid shirt with a graphic tee, some black ripped jeans, and white Nike's just like Seungkwans'.

His eyes darted back to Hansol's eyes, gasping inwardly when his own met light brown ones. He had been caught. Their eyes stayed locked on one another, everything else around them moving in slow motion, but to Seungkwan, it felt like they were the only two in the room. The feeling Seungkwan had earlier appeared again, this time though, in his heart. Without breaking eye contact, he started making his way towards Hansol, confidence rushing through his veins. He let out a shaky sigh, still looking into Hansol's eyes, not noticing a worried Junhui, Seungcheol, and Jeonghan, passing his line of vision.

He approached Hansol, Soonyoung nowhere to be seen. Once he was front of the younger, he grabbed him by the collar and shut his eyes, crashing their lips together. Hansol's lips froze, but soon he melted into the kiss, moving his lips with Seungkwans' as his hands gripped Seungkwan's waist pulling him flush against his body.

Seungkwan still had his negative opinions about the idea of love, but that didn't mean they were here to stay. He was willing to change all his views about love and the idea of it, as long as he got to keep kissing Hansol like this. He pressed Hansol into the wall behind him and licked across his bottom lip, asking for entrance, moaning softly when Hansol opened his mouth immediately. Seungkwan's tongue found its' way into Hansol's mouth, tasting alcohol, and a hint of mint. As a something soft ran across his mouth, he then realized that Hansol was chewing gum. The gum was then accidentally pushed into his mouth and he squealed internally.

He gasped, pulling away, he quickly spit the gum out, glaring at the small spit-covered green wad. He turned his head to look at Hansol, who smiled sheepishly at him.

"Oops... " he chuckled, and Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

"Hansol-ah~ this is so gross." He whined, and the other looked at him in shock.

"So sharing DNA-" As if on cue, BTS' DNA started playing loudly from the speakers, causing cheers to erupt from the crowd. "-isn't disgusting, but the minute my gum, falls into your mouth, suddenly you're grossed out?" He asked, and Seungkwan nodded sheepishly.

Hansol sighed and looked down, laughter bubbling from his chest. Seungkwan furrowed his eyebrows, a smile threatening appear on his lips. He couldn't help it, Hansol's laugh was contagious.

When Hansol threw his head back, wincing in pain as he banged it against the wall, Seungkwan snapped.

He let out a loud laugh, covering his mouth, failing miserably at muffling his giggles. Hansol looked at him, and started laughing too.

"I missed you." Seungkwan smiled at Hansol, unaware of the fact that Junhui, had ran past the two, tears streaming down his face.

"I missed you too."


	29. Twenty-Eight

"Hong Jisoo and Lee Chan please!" Junhui slammed his heads on the receptionist's desk as he approached it. The receptionist jumped, her eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" She asked, startled.

"What rooms are Hong Jisoo and Lee Chan in?" Soonyoung asked more calmly, placing a hand on the desk gently.

"Oh, um, okay." she quickly typed on her computer. Junhui tapped his foot, impatiently, a rush of worry passing through him. Jihoon bit his fingernails as the receptionist looked up the two boys' room information.

"Hong Jisoo is in Room 317-" Jihoon cut her off.

"And Lee Chan?"

"He's in the ICU, I don't know his current condition but you can go wait for him the hallway. Hong Jisoo is in the same unit, but he's allowed visitors." She explained. Junhui nodded at the information, quickly making his way down the hallway, Jihoon following.

Soonyoung thanked the receptionist and smiled apologetically at his boyfriend and his roommate's actions. She nodded understandingly and he quickly followed the two, catching up.

The three boys quickly made their way down the hallway, looking at a sign that said 'ICU Waiting Room' with an arrow pointing left. They turned the respected direction and found themselves in the waiting room.

They spotted Wonwoo, Mingyu, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Hansol, Minghao, their eyes widening as they spotted Jisoo also sitting in the waiting room.

All eight boys quickly looked up at the sound of footsteps and Junhui ignored Minghao and noticed all of their tear-stained cheeks and puffy, red eyes.

"Jisoo!" Junhui quickly ran to the older, and Jisoo stood up, hugging Junhui. A rush of hurt and jealousy passed through Minghao at the sight.

"What happened?" Jihoon looked at Jisoo, then at everyone else, expecting someone to answer. 

"I wanted to wait until everyone got here so I wouldn't have to tell the story twice." Jisoo said, taking a deep breath.

"Okay so," He started, tears welling up in his eyes. "After Mingyu and Wonwoo left to go do whatever they were going to do..."

*FLASHBACK*

"You sure you don't mind locking up?" Wonwoo asked, looking at clock on the wall. There was about two hours till closing.

"It's no problem." Jisoo said, shutting off his phone and putting it into his assigned locker. "Go enjoy your time with Mingyu~"  
"Shut up." He shoved Jisoo, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He started walking towards the door.

"Thanks again, oh and here!" He felt around his pockets, making a little 'aha' sound. Wonwoo tossed a set of keys to Jisoo, the older catching them easily.

"Can't lock up without these."

Jisoo chuckled, and put them in his pocket. He waved to Wonwoo as he left the locker room, and he shut his locker, walking outside.

*2 hours later*

"Chan, I'm gonna go ahead and get our stuff from the locker room, what's your combination?" Jisoo asked to the younger.

"12 left, 27 right, then 0 left again." He recited the combination to Jisoo, and he nodded, walking into the locker room.

After collecting his belongings, he went to Chan's locker, putting into the combination, frowning when the lock didn't open.

"Did he say 27 left or right?" He questioned himself. He tried again, successfully opening the locker, he grabbed Chan's stuff, slamming the locker shut.

"Hyung-!" He heard Chan yell, a loud crash following after. He furrowed his eyebrows and heard another crash.

His eyes widened in shock and threw the stuff on the bench as he ran towards the door, swinging it open. He gasped at the sight in front of him.

Orange and red flames covered the entire area of Cafe Mansae. There was a giant hole through the glass doors, and he gasped when he saw a car drive away.

"What the-CHAN?!" He yelled out, coughing as pulled his T-shirt over his nose. He looked over towards the counter, seeing the giant menu was on the ground, an arm stretched out from underneath.

"Chan!" He yelled out, hissing in pain as a flamed flicked across his arm. He grabbed the end of the menu, groaning as he tried to lift it. His shirt fell from his nose and he coughed, inhaling the toxic air.

He tried lifting it again, and succeeded. He pushed it off of Chan, tears welling up in his eyes. An unconscious Chan was laying on his stomach, a huge gash on the side of his head and a pool of blood near it. Behind him, he noticed a brick on fire, assuming it was the cause of the fire. Speaking of the fire, they were now surrounded by flames.

"Chan!" He shook Chan's shoulder, turning him around on his back. Tears fell down his cheeks as he lifted a finger to Chan's nose. He sobbed in relief when he felt his breath just barely there.

"We have to get out of here..." He trailed off, picking up Chan and quickly looking for an exit. He vaguely remembered seeing a back entrance in the locker room, but he wasn't sure.

It was worth the shot. He ran into the locker room, barely missing a burning ceiling tile. He yelled in pain as the corner scratched at his back, almost dropping Chan. He pushed through the door, quickly running through the area, looking around. He placed Chan over his shoulder, holding him tightly with his right hand, grabbing their belongings with his other hand. He ran towards the back, seeing the door, and kicked it open, running outside. He saw a parking lot across the street and made his way there.

A huge explosion from Cafe Mansae pushed him to the ground, his arms grabbing Chan to cover him.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"After we fell to the ground, a police officer saw and quickly carried us to the ambulance and we were taken to the hospital." Jisoo finished telling his friends what happened, tears streaming down their faces.

"Lee Chan?" A doctor called out as he walked out the double doors. Everyone stood up at his name, and the doctor stepped back.

"Are any of you related to Lee Chan?" Everyone shook their heads.

"I am." Everyone turned out at the sound of a new voice speaking up. A few eyebrows were furrowed, some eyes widened in shock.

"Dokyeom?!" Jihoon gasped.

"And you are?" The doctor asked, ignoring everyone's reactions.

"Lee Seokmin, Chan's brother."


	30. Twenty-Nine

"Lee Seokmin, Chan's brother." Seokmin said to the doctor, everyone else just staring at him.

"Hello Seokmin, if you could come with me that would be great." And they left to talk behind the double doors. Everyone else sat back down except Jihoon who was still standing in shock.

A few minutes later Seokmin came back, tears streaming down his face. Everyone looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to share the news.

"Chan's..." He trailed off, sighing deeply. "awake and he's going to fine." He smiled at the end, and everyone erupted in cheers and sighs of relief.

"The doctor said that he passed out due to the menu falling on his head, and lack of oxygen from the fire, he has a minor concussion, but other than that he's going to be okay." He explained.

"Anything else?" Minghao asked, and Junhui inwardly flinched at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, which one of you is Jisoo?" Seokmin asked, looking at all of them. Everyone turned their attention to Jisoo, who looked at Seokmin.

"I am." He stood up, and Seokmin ran to him, pulling him into a hug. Jisoo froze, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the other. Seokmin sniffled, and Jisoo felt his shoulder dampening due to his tears.

"Thank you for saving my brother." He whispered into his shoulder. Jisoo just nodded and hugged him tighter.

"What room is Chan in?" Jeonghan asked, his hand around Seungcheol's waist, as his boyfriend's arm was around his own shoulder.

Seokmin pulled away from Jisoo's embrace, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Oh he's in room 304."

Junhui froze. Room 304, he shuddered at the name, his stomach dropping as the memories rushed through his mind. Jihoon noticed the sudden change in his demeanor, and so did Minghao.

"Alright let's go see him." They all made their way out of the waiting room, except for Jihoon who was trying to comfort a panicking Junhui.

"Jun you don't have to go in there if you don't want to, you can come in for like 0.2 seconds then leave." He said to Junhui, who sat down to catch his breath.

"I don't think I can.." He managed between breaths, tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't go in there not after what happened the last time. The two didn't even the figure standing in the door way.

"Are you okay?" The figure asked, and they turned, a scowl immediately appearing on Jihoon's face.

"What do you want Minghoe, don't you have someone to go make out with?" Jihoon sneered, and Minghao flinched at the hatred in his tone.

"I-I came to see if Junnie - I mean Junhui - was okay, and to also apologize for Saturday." Minghao explained.

"I swear Minhyuk kissed me, I didn't want it, I felt disgusted after his lips touched mine and I tried to pull away, but he didn't let me. I know we've only been together for a little over a month, but cheating has never crossed my mind and it never will, I really only want you Junhui, and I think I might be falling in love with you." Minghao finished, his eyes never leaving Junhui's as he confessed.

"Jihoon," Junhui spoke, his eyes still locked on Minghao's. "You can go visit Chan, I need a moment with Minghao."

Jihoon hesitated, but got up, turning to walk away, but not before his eyes shot daggers at Minghao.

Minghao and Junhui stared at each other, not really saying anything. Junhui sighed, standing walking over to Minghao. He stopped when they were few inches apart, Minghao's eyes casted downwards.

"You know," He started, causing Minghao to look up at him. "You're lucky I give second chances." Minghao smiled. "I also think I'm falling for you too."

"I promise to never hurt you again. Almost losing you made me realize I don't wanna lose you." Minghao leaned in as he spoke, and Junhui pressed their lips together, sealing the promise. Their lips moved in sync, and Junhui felt the tenderness and the emotion of the kiss. He pulled away, and Minghao hugged him.

"Now can you tell me what happened? Why did you tense up when you heard Chan's room number?" Minghao asked. Junhui pulled him to the chairs and they sat down. Junhui took a deep sigh.

"Room 304 is the room my parents died in."


	31. Epilogue

**[2 years later]**

Junhui sighed shakily, trying to calm down his nerves. He could hear people chattering excitedly among themselves, waiting. He coughed, his throat feeling itchy.

"Hyung, don't cough you're gonna hurt your throat." Chan scolded him. "here drink this." Seungkwan passed him a water bottle, and he opened it, taking a huge gulp.

"Where's Minghao?" Junhui asked, looking around.

"He's on the other side, with Seungcheol-hyung, Jeonghan-hyung and Wonwoo-hyung." Vernon spoke, hugging Seungkwan from behind.

"Yeah, you should know how this works by now." Mingyu sighed.

"I'm so nervous, what if I mess up? What if I forget the words, what if-" Junhui's rambling was cut off by Jihoon.

"Shut up, you'll do great. We rehearsed this like 20 million times."

"But what if I-" Junhui was cut off again. "Next up is Wen Junhui and Xu Minghao!"

"Go!" Jihoon pushed him through the curtains as the lights dimmed.

He walked to center stage, grabbing one end of the rope. He saw Minghao on the other end of the rope, doing the same.

Looking into each other's eyes, they turned their backs, the spotlight shining brightly. Junhui looked up, seeing Jihoon press the sound button.

The beat started, both Chinese males walked in opposite directions, stretching the rope. Junhui opened is mouth, starting the choreography. (A/N: I'm going to use the English translations because I'm pretty sure you know what song this is by now)

_"It's unclear in the fog,_

_But there's someone inside_

_It's familiar as if they feel me but_

_It's different, different, different"_

Minghao opened his mouth, starting his lines.

_"You're waving your hand_

_Not sure if you want me to come or go_

_What does it mean, tell me about it"_

As he was performing, Junhui's mind couldn't help but think about everything that happened in the past two years.

From meeting Minghao, Cafe Mansae burning down, telling Minghao about his parents till now, performing on stage for the first time in 7 years. He's come a long way. He's really thankful for his friends for being there for him through everything.

They helped him heal, they helped him get back on stage.

_"My I_

_My I "_

Junhui is Minghao's My. Minghao is Junhui's I.

If they didn't meet, Junhui wouldn't be doing this right now. He's forever grateful.

Last summer when the 13 boys went to Mingyu's family beach house, under the bright stars, sitting in front of the crashing waves along the shore, he told Minghao that he wanted to perform again. He really thought he was just saying that to make himself feel better.

But now that he's on stage again, he never wants to stop. The song ends and the crowd cheers. They walk off stage, their friends running to hug and congratulate them.

Junhui smiles. A real genuine smile.

For once, he feels content. He feels completed.

All thanks to a street performer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I FINISHED IT!!
> 
> I FINISHED MY FIRST FIC EVER! ARE YOU PROUD OF ME? I'M PROUD OF ME. 
> 
> I'm really sorry this is such a shitty, cheesy ending. I wanted to finish this but I wasn't feeling the story and I kind of forgot the plot OOPS 
> 
> But uhh, it's done? 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ANYONE FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU'VE GIVEN ME IN THE PAST 6 MONTHS. 
> 
> I STARTED THIS BOOK IN FEBRUARY, AND NOW IT'S DONE IN AUGUST. SO THANK YOU AGAIN FOR SUPPORTING ME THROUGH THE CONSTANT UPDATES, ONCE A MONTH UPDATES, SHORT UPDATES, LONG UPDATES.....JUST UPDATES IN GENERAL. 
> 
> YOU'RE THE BEST!! 
> 
> ONCE AGAIN MY TWITTER IS @intojww!!! IT WAS REALLY FUN WRITING THIS BOOK! 
> 
> THIS IS REZ SIGNING OFF 
> 
> BYE BYE!!! 
> 
> -REZ :)


End file.
